Life Turned Upside Down
by DesertSnake19
Summary: Chapter four finally up yay! The pups are now 15 and on to high school : Review and Comment
1. Hurt and Sadness

Authors notes:Billy Black is not in this story. He died a few years back. Sam took care of him up to this point. Jacob and Bella are just friends, nothing more. First story. Tell me if I did a good job.

Edward was sitting down outside Bella's window, his face looking into the dark forest. He was listening to her sleep talk. It was a habit that he had gotten into. He used to leave after she fallen asleep, but now he would stay and wait for her to start talking. Mostly if was random words that never made sense. But sometimes she would call out his name and tell him he loved him and how they belong together, that she would never love anyone else but him.

Edward loves Bella, she was the reason he still felt somewhat human. He loved how she laughed, talked, walk, but what made him love her the most was her smell. She smelled sow mouth watering. Sometimes he thought that was the only reason he was with her, but always pushed the thought aside.

Edward was thinking of how he would take Bella to movies, when he heard paws hitting the ground. The smell came right after. Edward didn't need to think twice who it was. The smell was of dog, that dog was Jacob. Edward never liked Jacob. He never knew how Bella and Jacob were still friends. Jacob was the almost the complete opposite of Bella. Jacob was a ticking time bomb that will go off in a second, and Bella was the kindness person. How they were still friends he will never know and didn't care as long as he kept his hands to himself.

Edward stood up from we're he was and jumped on the railing, crouching down. He curled his lip to show his teeth and growl softly, not to awake Bella, but loud enough for Jacob to hear.

Jacob came out moving slowly like the ground was going to crack and break, if he stepped at the wrong place. He stopped when he was close as he was going to get. Edward was getting impatient sow he let out another growl, but this time a little louder. Edward though Jacob didn't expect that, because he jump a little and whimpered. Edward smirked, happy that he scared the wolf. Not wanting for Jacob to be here any longer he fell to the ground and landed ten feet from Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob, Bella is sleeping" Edward said glaring a little at the dog.

"_Shut up, leech. I can be here if I want. It's not my problem if you have a problem with me being here. You can leave if you want" laying himself on the ground._

Edward thought it was strange that the dog was acting friendly. He was always acted violently towards him. "Who said I had a problem, with you being here. You can lie there dog, while I go inside and lay beside Bella" When Edward said this Jacob let out a whimper and his calm mellow expression fell. "Did you just whimper" Edward said laughing at dog. Jacob didn't see it as funny.

"_Fuck you Cullen" _He stood up from his spot and turn slowly before taking off into the woods.

Edward top laughing and thought about what just happened, but he didn't think too hard. He jumped back on to the balcony and but he heard a howl deep in the forest. Edward wondered if it was Jacob, but let it go. He sat back down and went back to what he was doing, before Jacob interrupted his evening.

Earlier that day.......

Jacob sat of Bella's bed while he watched her trying to find her cell phone. They had planned going to the movies tonight without her stupid leech. He was actually excited, but he didn't let Bella see it. He had a calm expression on.

He thought of her more of a sister than a friend. They were always together, and would do everything together. They were friends since they were little and always were around another, like they were two parts of one body. Some people thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Jacob thought it was funny, people would think that. Jacob told everything to Bella, he even told her about his secret of being a werewolf. Thank fully Bella believed him and they were still able to be friends. Life was great just the two of them.

But stupid leeches had to come to Forks. Then Bella had to be the dumb person that she is and fall in love with Edward. He even told Bella that he was a vampire. Most people would have turn tail and run the other way, but being Bella she accepted it. He sometimes wanted to kill that stupid leech for coming to Forks in the first place.

"Jacob, hello…earth too Jacob" Bella waved her hand in front of him

"What?" Jacob said getting out of his mind and back to reality

"I said Edward is coming to my house, I left my phone at his house. So he will be here in a couple of minutes. Please. Control yourself" Jacob wanted to growl, but he controlled himself and let out a big heavy sigh.

"Whatever. Let's just go already. I'm getting bored. If he doesn't get here in five minute, I'm leaving" He said falling back in her bed.

"You wouldn't do that" she said smiling at him

"Why wouldn't I" he said raising a eyebrow

"I'm going to take a shower" She turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Before she closed the bathroom door she turned her head facing Jacob. "To answer your first question you love me too much to do that" She winked at him and closed the door.

Jacob just lay there, counting the minutes. When five minutes past he stood up and headed down stairs.

"Bella I'm leaving!" he said annoyed, stomping down the stairs. The leech probably knew they were going to the movies and took her phone. "Call you tomorrow!" He said opening the door, when he saw Edward pulling into the drive way.

Great, Leech is finally here. Jacob thought. He put up his mental blocked. He didn't like that Edward was able to read his mind. And Edward didn't like the thoughts that he had, so it was a win-win situation.

Jacob stood there his arms crossed tightly on his chest. The car door opened slowly and gracefully Edward got out. Jacob hated that everything that Edward did was done with perfection.

"You can give me her phone I'll give it to her. You can go back to your coffin and go to sleep. There is no need for you to be here" he said glaring at the leech. He waited for Edward to turn around. That's when everything went to hell.

Jacob was in awe as he saw the vampire. He had a pair of tight black jeans and long sleeve shirt, that stop right above were his jeans ended. Showing just a little of his navel hair when he moved, his shirt was not too tight, but you could see the outline of muscle lying underneath.

Jacob kept moving his eye up until he landed on those big juicy lips that dared you to lick them. He moved his eyes a little more until he reached those big golden eyes. That took his breath away, he felt like he could faint right there. He knew that he had imprinted. He knew that he loved Edward. There was no point in arguing. Sam told him that once you imprint, his life would revolve around them. He would die if the person he imprinted on didn't show any feelings toward him.

"Hey Dog! Stop starring at me" Edward said glaring at the dog. Jacob snapped out of his haze and glared back.

"I wasn't staring at you, get over yourself" Jacob said trying to control his voice that came out a little shaky. He was about to tell Edward to give him the phone when Bella popped out of nowhere and threw herself at Edward. Wrapping her hand around his neck and kissing him.

Jacob felt jealous and angry, but not at Edward but towards Bella. He wanted to rip her off and punch her. His inner wolf was angry, but Jacob pushed it down not wanting to shift. He knew it wasn't Bella's fault, hell it wasn't his fault either, it was his stupid inner wolfs fault for imprinting on Edward. It look like hours passed before Bella pulled back and Edward put her down.

He was smiling at her with the most beautiful smile. Jacob felt happy, but jealous that he was not smiling at him. He knew that if he stayed here he would be seeing more of this and he didn't want the leech to know that he imprinted on him.

"Bella I got to go. Call you tomorrow. Night Bell's" He saw Bella opening her mouth to say something but he ran as fast into the forest and shifted. He needed to tell the pack, they would learn sooner or later. He rather gets the screaming and punching out of the way now than later. He headed to La Push, hoping everything would turn out okay.

He ran all the way to until he was close enough, he went behind a tree shifted and put on a pair of shorts. He came out of the tree and headed towards Sam's house. He saw Emily throughthe kitchen window. Then he got hit with the smell of blueberry muffins. His mouth started to water. No one could compete with Emily's cooking.

He stopped at the foot of the door. He turned his face down onto the floor as if it was the most interesting in the world.

_What the fuck am I going to do? Maybe I should wait, see what happens maybe I didn't imprint on Edward maybe I imagine the whole thing. How could I have imprint on that stupid leech?_

**Don't call him that! His name is Edward you idiot. The voice snarled**

_Who the fuck is that?_

**It's me you idiot, your wolf, who you think it was?**

_Okay…that did not just happen_

**Yes it did you moron**

_Okay, jeez calm down. What your name anyway._

**My name is Gabriel**

_Well Gabriel, go away and let me think_

**I can go away you brat**

_Don't call me a brat. This is your entire fault anyways. Why did you have to imprint on Edward, why not someone human like Bella. I wouldn't have a problem with that_

**Well too bad I don't want Bella, I want Edward. He is so hot and all that muscle underneath his....**

_Uh, shut up, god. I don't want to get images in my head._

**We're going to be with Edward whether you like it or not. He is our mate. Deal with it!**

_Fine whatever, but if we die just want you to know that is your entire fault_

He looked at the door and pushed it open slowly. He could hear Sam talking to Paul in the living. By what they were talking about, he would say they were watching football. When he was halfway through the door Sam yelled his name.

"Jacob" he turned around to Sam who was waving at him to come and sit down with them.

"What you doing here? You don't patrol till tomorrow. Weren't you suppose to be with Bella" Sam said taking a beer from the cooler beside the sofa. Jacob didn't know what to say he just stood there in the middle of the living room, looking at the floor.

"Jake you okay man?"Paul said raising an eyebrow.

"Sam could you call the pack, I need to tell you guys something." Jacob said with eyes on the ground.

"Sure. What you want to call the pack for" Sam said standing up from the sofa.

"I rather the whole pack be here, I don't want to repeat myself again" Jacob said looking at Sam.

"Okay, Paul come on, wait here till everyone I call you. Alright" Sam said looking at Jacob.

"Okay" Sam went outside whit Paul. After a few second he heard Sam and Paul howling.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard another howl. Jacob took that as the sign from Sam to go outside. Jacob walked into the forest into slowly.

_Maybe I can leave and say it was all a joke_

**No, they need to learn of this now. They will eventually learn what happened**

Everyone was in gathered around in circle. Sam pointed his nose to the middle of the circle.

_Great, once I tell them I won't be able to get away_

**Calm down everything will be fine…well I hope**

With that Jacob walked towards the middle. He shifted and immediately he was bombarded with questions.

_Hey Jake, what's up?_ He could tell that was Seth

_Need to tell us something?_

_Jacob what the hell do you want, we have lives you know. _Leah he thought

_Shut up Leah let him speak_. Quil one of his closest friends

_Shut up Quil_

_Both of you calm down! Jake, speak_. Sam said angrily

_Um…crap…well...how I can say this..._

_Jake are you dumb just spit it out already_

_Leah I told you to be quiet. _Sam yelled. Causing Leah to whimper

_Sorry_

_Well I think that imprinted on someone_

_Who is it?_

_When?_

_Wonder what is making for dinner? _Jake knew that was Seth_._

_Well that the problem… I sorted imprinted on Edward. _It turned quiet.

_So who cares if it's a guy_. He turned around to see Seth trying to give a smile. Then he hear growls all around him

_What the hell are you thinking Jake_

_What are you guys mad, who cares if he imprinted on a guy_

_Seth are you dumb. How many Edwards do you know that live in Forks_

_Uh…ohhh Seth said looking down. _

_I'm going to kill you Jake_

With that Leah leaped for Jake throat. Jake could see that Leah was beyond piss. He didn't want to fight with them he knew that this was probably going to be their reaction. He close his eyes and hope that if they really wanted him dead that they will kill him quick. He felt a tug on his neck, the next thing he knew he was in the air. He could hear Leah cussing at him. He landed on the ground with a big thud.

He stood up to look at everyone. Paul was running towards him with a murderous look, Leah was right behind him. He looked at Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth who had their heads all down. Then he looked at Sam. He looked mad, but not as much as the other two. He felt something hit his side, he guessed it was probably Paul. He looked to see Leah biting on his leg. Jacob let out a whimper. He saw Paul paw coming down on his face. With that he went into a silent darkness.

Jacob woke up slowly ignoring the pain he felt on his leg and shoulder. He stood up and looked around his room. He was shocked to see that his room was empty. There was nothing left, but his bed his desk, and his dresser. It didn't take long to figure out what this meant. The pack had kicked him out of La Push. He felt a tear running down his face. He walked slowly out of his room and downstairs. No one was inside his house that much he could tell. He didn't smell anyone that had been in the house recently. He opened the front door to see the whole pack there waiting in his front yard. He looked at everyone but the only ones that actually looked at him were Sam, Leah, and Paul. Paul gave a growl when he looked at him. Leah threw him a deadly stare. He walked slowly down the porch steps, his leg was killing him. When he reached them Sam was the one that talked.

"Jacob you are banished from La Push. You may never come back here again. Your stuff is in your car" Sam looked at him with disgust in his eyes. He didn't say anything but headed towards his car. He looked at everyone one last time. Seth looked up to him. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Seth take care of yourself. Listen to your mom and sister." he said trying not to break down and cry in front of everybody. Seth just nodded. He turned around and got in his car. The keys were already in the ignition. He put his car in drive and drove off, tears falling down his face.

He didn't know where to go. The only place he knew he could stay was probably Charlie. But he didn't want to talk to him now. He needed to come up with an excuse first for him to move in with him and Bella.

"_What the fuck am I going to do?"_

"**You should go see Edward he needs to know what happened"**

"_You just shut it. This is your entire fault! I don't have a home or place to live. I don't have a life anymore!"_

"**Jake, Edward is your life now. You need tell him. Please. It will kill us both if we aren't with him"**

"_Correction, I will die you are already dead"_

"**Please Jake we both needed him even if you don't think sow…Please"**

"_Fine, whatever what do I got to lose. I lost everything all ready"_

He pulled his car to the side of the road and got out. He walked into the forest, breathing in the smell of earth. He felt happy for a second, until he found Edwards scent. He started to run towards the smell which surprisingly didn't smell awful, but like smell of vanilla. He ran a little more until he shifted. He wasn't surprised not to hear anyone. They had kicked him out of the pack sow he wasn't connected to them anymore. When he could see Bella's house he started to slow down. Then he saw him. He was sitting on her window. On leg hanging outside while the other inside the house. He looked so beautiful.

"**He looks so beautiful when he's angry. Don't you agree"**

"_Yes I agree…I mean no… Shut up Gabriel"_ Jacob could hear Gabriel laughing. He walked slowly closer, he heard Edward growl well he thought he did he almost didn't hear him. He whimpered a little. He could feel Edwards eye on him as he walked out of the forest, stopping there. He looked up to Edward and he turned around and dropping into the ground, crouching down ready to attack. He let out another growl

"What do you want dog, Bella is sleeping" Edward said glaring at the dog.

"_Shut up, leech. I can be here if I want. It's not my problem if you have a problem with me being here. You can leave if you want" _Jacob lay down on the ground, watching Edward as he stood up. He just wanted to tell him. But he wanted to feel happy before Edward tried to kill him after telling him what happened.

"Who said I had a problem, with you being here" Jacob got happy. He almost stood up to wag his tail. "You can lie there dog, while I go inside and lay beside Bella" Jacob felt like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Edward wanted Bella not him. He let out whimpered.

"Did you just whimper" Edward said laughing at dog.

"_Fuck you Cullen" _He stood up from his spot and turn slowly before taking off into the woods.

"_See he doesn't want me, he wants Bella" Jacob thought feeling tears running down his face_

"**You need to be patient, he will come around. An imprint has never denied his imprinter. Not now not ever, so calm down. Well figure out something. Go get some sleep"**

"_Alright" _Jacob thought as he stopped in front of his car and shifted back. He grabbed his shorts and got into his car. He didn't want to pay to stay in a motel, so he went to sleep in his car. Dreaming over and over Paul and Leah attacking him, the disgust in Sam's face, the sad look that Seth had.

I know it was pretty long for the first chapter. But hopefully it wasen't boring for you guys.

Review and tell how i did. Hopefully all good.


	2. Pixie and Gabriel's Plan

Authors Note: **Gabriel thoughts/_Jacob's thoughts_**

******I wrote this chapter fast. I have college work to do. Not might be great, but it was all that I could come up with. I wont rewrite. **

**__**** Hopefully the next chapter come out better. Review. Tell me what you think, what paths i should take. **

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob wake up I need to talk to you" the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He opened his eyes to close them again. He opened his eye slowly trying to get used to the light outside. He then turned his head around to where the voice coming from. There in front of the driver's window was Alice. He remembered meeting her once when he was at Bella's. He didn't like her at first, but then something about her made him happy. She seemed like the kind of girl you had to be happy around. She was always smiling and laughing. Jacob rolled himself left and opened the door to get out.

"Jacob thank god you're awake" Alice said smiling at him. He got freaked out a little by it.

"Yeah, So what do you want?"He said turning and slamming the door close. The next thing he knew he had Alice cling onto him in a fierce hug.

"Alice…cant…breath….need…air..Off!" Alice slowly let go of Jake, landing gracefully back to the ground.

"Sorry. Got carried away I promised that I would control myself. Oh well" Alice grinned at Jake, that made him step back.

"I'll ask you again, what the hell do you want?" Jake said losing his patience with her.

"Well, yesterday I lost the ability to see Edwards's future. It totally freaked me out. I didn't know what that meant. So I thought for a while. Then I remember that wolfs cause my vision to stop. Then I'm like what does a wolf have to do with Edwards future. Then I did some more thinking…..

"Alice I'm losing patience, just tell me what do you want from me" Jacob said glaring at Alice. Alice just giggled.

"I know Jacob" Alice said it. Jacob stood there wondering what she knew.

"What are you talking about Alice" Raising a eyebrow.

"I mean you and Edward" Jacob's face fell. It went completely blank, showing no emotion.

"_Crap, she knows. She can't tell Edward. Wait maybe she already told Edward. What the fuck Am I going to do!"_

"**Calm down Jacob, if she knows it's better. When you tell Edward you can bring her with you"**

"_Yeah that's a great idea, how about I go kill myself while im at it"_

"**Stop being a drama queen. The full moon will be in two weeks. We need to be Edward by then. Whe won't survive without him. Jacob. Please. We need to tell Edward"** Jacob let out a heavy sigh, this was going to be another long day.

"Jacob you alright there, you seem a little pale" Alice said tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I am. Now tell me you didn't tell Edward yet" Jacob looked at Alice with hope in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll leave that to you. So when are you going to tell him. I can't wait" she said jumping a little in the air.

"Alice… I can't tell Edward. He loves Bella, and I don't want to hurt Bella. I just can't do it"

"Trust me Jacob, Bella is going to be fine. I might not be able to your future with Edward clearly, but she will be happy. Trust me" Alice said holding Jacobs hand and giving him a reassuring hug"

"Alright, but you are coming with. Edward might try to kill me, so I might need you to hold him off for a while. So I can run for it" Jacob said getting back in his car. He saw that Alice was standing there like a statue not moving.

"Alice you okay" Jacob said concerned.

"Yeah, but why do you have all your stuff on back seat. You were going somewhere?"Alice turned to Jacob. Jacob put head on the steering wheel and started to cry. He didn't want to remember, but Alice asked and the events of the day before went thru his mind. He heard Alice get in on the passenger side.

"I'm…sorry Jake. I didn't mean to make you cry" Alice said rubbing her hand on Jacobs back. After a while Jacob stopped crying.

"Not your fault" He looked at Alice. "My pack…they kicked me out…for imprinting" Jacob could feel more tears ready to spill.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't know. You know what? You don't have to worry where you are going to live. You can live with us. Promise we don't bite" She looked at Jacob, he looked like a lost puppy.

"It's okay. I was planning to move in with Charlie and Bella. Well hopefully if Bella still wants to be my friend after all of this" Jacob try to smile, but it didn't work. He felt so depressed. He needed to get this over with quick or all the waiting would kill him.

"We can wait if you want.." Alice didn't finish. Jacob pushed the gas and her head flung back into the seat.

"No! We're going to do this now there has been enough waiting. Either he wants me or not. Either way I need to do this now" Jacob growled, running a red light while doing so. "Where's Edward!" growled turning to look at Alice.

"House" was all that Alice said. Jacob looked like he was going to explode. So she kept her mouth shut. Alice could see her house in the distant. The only people in the house were Emmet and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting. She realized when she got out of her head. Jacob was already getting out of the car.

"Jacob wait, you need to calm down first" Alice got out and pulled Jacob by the wrist, making him turned to her. She could see that Jacob was angry, you could see that clearly. But she could see hope and sadness. Jacob pulled his arm from her and walked to the front door. Ignoring her advice, he banged the door three times making one of the hinges fall of the door.

"Edward get your ass down here, I need to talk to you "Jacob screamed at the door. Before he screamed again Edward had the door open. He was face to face with Jacob, a few inches from each other. Jacob's anger faded away. All that was left was happiness, to be near Edward, to see him.

"What the hell do you want Jacob!"Edward growled. Jacob whimpered at Edward voice. His inner wolf was on the verge of tears.

"Edward calm down. Jacob needs to talk to you" Alice came up pulling both of them apart. Grabbing both of them by the wrist and pulling in to the forest. Once there she turned to look at both of them. Edward was clearly pissed. Jacob was looked like he was about to drool.

"Okay Jacob, tell Edward" Alice said shaking his arm to get him out of his trance. Jacob composed himself and looked at Edward

"Edward…I..I...I can't do this" he looked at Alice, and turned around and ran deeper into the forest. Shifting once he was deep enough. He ran all the way until he found his secret place, the place where he came to when he needed to get away from life. He stopped in front of a big tree, shifted and started to climb it. Once he reached the top he fell back on the branch. He smelled the air around him, the forest always made him happy.

"Jacob get down from there" heard Alice call from bellow.

"Why would I do that" he said looking at the sky in front of him

"I'll tell Edward, if you don't" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Fine" he turned and let himself fall. For being big, he landed quietly like a cat.

"Jake" Jacob stood and looked at her, but she had her back towards him.

"You don't have any close on" Alice said giggling. Jacob looked down slowly realizing that he didn't have any clothes on. He was butt naked in front of Alice.

"Oh shit, sorry" Jacob covered himself with his hands and went behind a tree. Sticking his head out, he called to Alice. "Could you get a pair of shorts from my car and a T- shirt, please" Jacob said his face turning red. Alice took off not saying anything. A few second later she was back whit a black t-shirt and shorts. She threw them at Jake, he turned around quickly changing.

"Sorry, I totally forgot" he said walking out from behind the tree, his face still red.

"Its fine, I didn't mind" Alice said grinning at Jacob. Jacob felt like he was going to burst from all the embarrassment.

"Jake, Edward is waiting for you. You need to tell him" Alice said her face turned serious.

"Okay, but stay beside me when I tell him" Alice grabbed his hand and walked back to her house. Jacob saw Edward standing there with his arms crossed in front of him. His face was not hiding the fact that he was pissed.

"Dog, you finally came back. Tell me quick I need to go see Bella" Jacob almost let a growl, hearing Bella's name.

"What are you going to tell me that is so dam important" Edward said glaring at Jacob. Jacob turned to Alice. She gave him a reassuring nod. Jacob turned to look at Edward.

"Edward, yesterday I imprinted. You know what that is right"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do…." Edward let out a growl before tackling Jacob to the ground. Jacob whimpered at the anger that Edward was radiating. His eye were black, not golden honey, like they usually were.

"You imprinted on Bella, you stupid dog" Edward growled and pulled Jacob up before pushing him back onto the ground. Jacob felt like a car had just hit him. He wasn't sad anymore, he was piss. He forced his legs to pull back between their chests and pushed Edward. Sending him flying in the air only to land on his back. Jacob stood up and ran toward him. Edward was about to stand up, but Jacob pushed him down again. Pulling his arm back he let its snapped forward hitting Edward in the face, over and over again.

"I didn't" punch

"Imprint" punch

"On Bella" punch

"You idiot" punch

"I imprinted" punch

"On "punch

"You" punch. Jacob was not angry anymore, he was crying letting the tears fall from his face onto Edward shirt. He looked at Edward, he looked even more pissed. Gabriel cried out in Jacob's head. Jacob stood up and stepped away from Edward.

"What the fuck. You sick dog. Are you serious?" Edward stood up glaring daggers at Jake.

"Y...Yes." Jacob looked down onto the floor, tears still falling from his face.

"He is serious Edward. He imprinted on you. You are his mate" Alice finally spoke going to Jacob and hugging him, rubbing his back, cooing into his ear.

"This is unbelievable. Well sorry for you, I don't plan to be your mate not now or ever Black "Edward growled. "Go find someone else you stupid dog I love Bella, not you" Jacob felt like his heart was going to brake again if it where possible. "You take that mutt away from here, it stinks. I'm going to Bella's, when I get back he better not be here" he said before turning and leaving. Jacob started to cry more clinging onto Alice like she was a life preserver.

"_He doesn't want us Gabriel"_

"**Yes he will" **Gabriel said still crying

"_How are we going to do that? He loves Bella…not me" _Jacob kept on sobbing

"**Imprinting goes both ways. You already love him. But he will eventually love you back. He will get there in time. You will become more and more of what he thinks. He will be pull more and more towards you."**

"_That doesn't explain how we are going to get him"_

"**That simple, we will make him jealous. Let see how he deals when he sees someone else with you, touching you, making you happy" Gabriel said happily. Jacob and Gabriel grinned at the same time. Letting go of the pain, thinking about their plan they had for Edward.**

"Jake you alright" Alice looked at he now calm wolf. He saw the tears were now gone, but replaced was a evil grinned.

"What are you grinning about" thinking the wolf had lost it.

"Nothing, you will find out eventually though. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt anyone" he pulled away from Alice and started walking back toward his car.

* * *

Jacob drove into town thinking of his plan that he had for Edward. He decided to stop at the local burger place. It was mid day and he has not eaten anything. He walked into the burger place, seeing that only a few people were there. He walked to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. He waited patiently for the waiter to come over and take his order.

"Hello, my name is Kevin I'll be your server. Here's our menu" Jacob turned to look at the guy. Kevin was definitely good looking, crossed that out, smoking. He had short black hair. He looked like he just got out of bed. He had blue eyes that glimmered a little, he had baby face, but going down more, Jacob noticed he wasn't a kid. He could see the muscle lying underneath his shirt, his arms were big, and his pants were tight on him that gave a good view of his well defined legs. Perfect Jacob thought, he heard Gabriel agree in his mind. Jacob grabbed the menu and looked at it

"I'll have three double cheeseburger, four fries and two cokes please" Jacob smiled at him. Using the smile that he knew made every guy melt in front of him. To his expectations it worked, the guy let his mouth fall.

"You okay there Kevin" he smiled again

"Yeah, yeah….three doubles cheeseburger, four fries, and two cokes" Jacob nodded

"Okay your order will be out in a few minutes" Kevin turned around and walked away. Jacob was pleased with himself.

"_Step one complete"_

"**Yes, now we need him to go with us on a date. How are you going to do that?"**

"_Easy. Let me handle this"_ Jacob smiled to himself. Kevin brought his food after a few minutes. Jacob was hungry as hell. The last time he ate was the morning before. He was soon done with everything. He waited for Kevin to come. A few seconds Kevin came smiling at him.

"Yes, is everything okay "he looked at Jacob blushing

"Everything was great, I just need my bill"

"You finished everything… that was fast"

"What can I say, I like my meat" Jacob gave him his smile again. Kevin was blushing now. His face was red from top to bottom.

"So you want to go out with me, tonight?"Jacob said tilting his head to the side.

"I…ahh...ok. Sure?" Kevin said looking at the floor, not at him. Jacob told him they should go to the movies and Kevin agreed. He told Jacob that he needed to go home first and change. Jacob pay for his lunch and got Kevin's address.

"Wait" Jacob told Kevin, when he was about to turn.

"Yeah" Kevin looked like he was about to faint.

"I wanted to give you this" Jacob moved his hand Kevin and kissed Kevin faintly on the lips. Letting his lips stay there for a few seconds. He exhale and heard Kevin gasp. He turned and walked away, heading to his car.

Review. Tell me what you think, what paths i should take. Tell your friends. Good or bad criticism its all good. :)


	3. On with the Show

**Authors Note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. **

** Started to write a SETH/JACOB story. Idea popped into my head out of nowhere. **

** Anyway here you go. Ill probably have the next chapter up by tonight so check back in about an hour or so.**

** Enjoy and Review and Comment.**

Jacob got to his car, he was about to get in, when his phone started to vibrate. He dug into his pocket to pull it out. He smiled it was Bella. He waited for a while before he answered it.

"Jake"

"Yeah, what's up Bell's" he said getting into his car.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the movies, whit me and Edward. I know we were supposed to go yesterday" Jacob heard grumbling and cursing in the background he knew that it was Edward.

"Yeah, I love to go. Can I bring my friend with me" Jacob said. Hoping Bella would say yes.

"Sure, it is probably best. I know you would probably get bored being with me and Edward"

"Alright, so how about let say seven. My friend is working right now. Ill pick him up at his house then ill head to the movie and meet you there" Jacob said sounding really happy.

"Okay, see you later then"

"Bye Bell's" Jacob said flipping his phone close.

* * *

"_Everything is going great, don't you think Gabriel"_

"**Yup, hopefully everything goes well"**

"_Yeah, well let's check into a motel. I'm not sleeping in my car again"_

"**I slept find" Gabriel said grinning**

"_Gabriel I don't think you sleep"_

"**Don't be mean, I can dream cant I"**

"_Gabriel you don't dream, I do"_

"**Whatever, hurry up. We need to get to a motel. Then let's go around the forest, I feel like it's been ages"**

"_Alright"_

* * *

Jacob drove for a few minutes until he found the only hotel in Forks. He got his bag full of clothes and went to get a room. Once he was inside his room, he dropped the bag on the floor. The room was small, but at least it didn't smell funny. He opened the bag of clothes to find a picture of him and Seth, when they were little. He felt tears running down his face, he brushed them off. He couldn't deal with this problem right now. He needed get Edward to love him, before he had to worry about the pack.

He put the picture of the night stand and started going thru all his clothes. He knew he needed something that showed his muscles, but not to munch. He found a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of old worn out jeans that knew made his butt look good. He looked in the mirror and saw his black hair had to go. He needed to look good, he found a pair of scissors in the bathroom and cut his hair. When he was finished he looked at himself. Pleased at his new look. His hair was short, looking more like dozens of spikes sticking out of his head.

He took of his clothes and headed into the shower. The water was cold going down his body, running down his tights. He couldn't help but think that it was Edward, he wanted him so much. He pictured Edward's hand's running down his body, massaging his tights. Running them up to grab him and moving back and forth. His breath on his neck, Jacob couldn't hold out any longer. He felt himself shuttered, and then screamed his name. Letting himself fall back into reality. After a few minutes he cleaned himself off and got out of the shower.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

Jacob had gone and picked up Kevin at his house just like he told him was wearing a black shirt whit some tight jeans that showed off his great muscle legs. Jake knew Kevin looked good, but compared to Edward there was no comparison.

Kevin talked about he moved to town when he was ten with his mom and had gone to college, but dropped out because he couldn't pay for his classes.

Jacob pretended to look interested, but he thought of the reactions that Edward would make when he saw him with Kevin.

Once they reach the theater Jacob got out, waiting Kevin. He spotted Bella waving at him, he waved back at her.

"Is that Bella" Kevin said, walking beside Jacob

"Yeah, that is..." He looked around for Edward, but couldn't find him. When they reach Bella's she threw herself at Jake, raping her arms around him.

"Hey Jake, so who is this" she grinned turning to Kevin

"My boyfriend, Kevin" Jacob said quickly, not letting Kevin say anything. Jacob looked at Kevin who was blushing hard.

"Come on, we already pay for the movie, Edward is inside waiting for us" Jacob followed Bella, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him. He smile at Kevin, who was still blushing a little.

"Jake, you didn't…" Jacob cut him off, by smacking his lips into Kevin's.

He let his tongue glide over his bottom lip asking for permission. Kevin opened his mouth too slowly for Jacob's liking. He plunge his tongue inside making Kevin moan. He smiled and turned and started to pull Kevin again. He found Bella and Edward standing next to each other in the hallway. Edward seemed like a statue standing there.

"Jake this is the movie theater, not your bedroom" Bella said giggling

"Sorry couldn't help myself. Could you?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow to Bella

"Whatever lets go before the movie starts" Jacob said pulling Kevin into the theater room.

"Kevin, where do you want to sit?" Jacob said turning to look at him

"Um… anywhere is find, I guess" fidgeting with his fingers.

"Jacob where going to sit in the back" Bella said pointing up the seats. Jacob nodded, he pulled Kevin sitting on the fourth row.

"What is this movie called?" Kevin asked whispering in Jacob ear

"I don't know we forgot to ask Bella. I hope its not bad" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah me too" Kevin said grinning He leaned and kiss Jacob on the lips, taking Jacob by surprise.

"You're a good kisser, Jake" Kevin said blushing still. Jake turned to him and cocked a eyebrow

"You want me to show you more" Jacob said leaning in to kiss Kevin.

He then pulled Kevin up and out of the movie theater. Heading toward his car.

**Okay tell me what you guys thought. Don't worry you don't have to wait long I will be finish whit the next chapter by tonigh. Promise.**

**Comment and Review.**


	4. Angry,Piss,Jealousy,Hurt,Sadness

**Authors Note:****I felt like making this chapter Edward point of view. Since this is about Jacob and Edward. **

**Not just Jacob. Sadness,anger,hurt, and suggestive :)**

**I wont leave you guys hanging for long, i already started to write the next chapter. Ill update by tomorrow. Check back by the afternoon.**

**_Edward POV sort of_**

"Stupid dog!" said Edward, looking at the ground. He had been waiting for the dog to show up for the last ten minutes and he hadn't showed up.

"Edward, Jake's here. He brought his boyfriend" Boyfriend? Edward thought, looking around to find Jacob. He was glued to some guy, his tongue going inside his mouth. He heard the guy moan in pleasure. He didn't know why, but he started to feel angry at the sight. Not just anger, but jealousy as well. When Jake broke off the guy was panting and blushing. Jake then turned to look at Bella. Edward composed himself, knowing that his face was showing his emotions. He put on his mask.

"Jake this is the movie theater, not your bedroom" Edward heard Bella say. He wasn't paying much attention to what they were talking about. He kept looking at Kevin.

What is so good about him? Edward thought. Yeah, he had good looks, plus he had body, but why was Jake with him. He thought Jake imprinted on him.

"Sorry couldn't help myself. Could you?" Edward looked at Jacob, cocking a eyebrow at Bella. Edward wanted to say something, but kept it to himself, seeing that it was not the right thing to say in front of Bella and Kevin.

"Whatever lets go before the movie starts" Edward looked at Bella and smiled. Bella pulled him by the hand in to the theater room. "Kevin, where do you want to sit "Edward looked at Jacob before turning to look at Kevin. The idiot was fidgeting with his hands.

"Um anywhere is find, I guess" Edward turned to Bella cocking a eyebrow.

"Jacob where going to sit in the back" Edward nodded before Bella pulled him up the stairs so they would sit in the back. When they sat down, Edward felt Bella putting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope this movie is good "Edward just nodded trying more to hear and look at Jacob.

"What is this movie called?" Edward head Kevin said leaning close to Jacob. "I don't know we forgot to ask Bella. I hope it's not bad" He heard Jacob Laughing. Kevin said something, but Edward forgot what he said as he saw Kevin lean in a kiss Jacob. He felt anger rise in him again.

"_What the fuck are you doing Jacob, you are mine. No one can touch you, but me "Edward said. "What the fuck am I saying, he can kiss who ever the hell he wants. I don't care" _He said crossing his arms across his chest

"Edward, you okay" Bella's said beside him

"Yeah, fine" He smiled down at Bella. She turned to watch the movie. When he looked at Jacob again he wasn't there. Where in the hell did the dog go to? He noticed that Kevin was gone too.

"I'll be back going to get some air" Bella nodded before. She turned to look at the movie. Edward stood up and sigh. He love Bella, but sometimes she was just so dam boring. The only thing she did was watch movies, TV, do homework, and read. Edward was getting tired of it.

He walked down the stairs catching Jacob's scent when he reached the bottom. Jacobs scent was mixed with Kevin's that made Edward growl. He walked around the movie theater until the scent went outside.

He kept walking until he heard moans coming from a car. He turned to look and heard the noises again. He heard the noise again, looking exactly where the noises were coming from. Jacob's car, the car was shaking, It didn't take Edward much to figure out what Jacob and Kevin were doing. Edward felt another burst of jealousy running threw his body.

He wanted to go in there at kill Kevin. No one touched Jacob, but him. He didn't care what he was saying. Jacob was his and nobody else. He was about to walk toward the car, when the back door opened. Jacob popped out of the car stretching himself. Edward was going to kill Jacob. Jacob then turned to look around the parking lot. Edward should have left, but didn't he was pissed. Jacob then spotted him.

"_What the hell are you doing here Edward"_ Jacob sent to Edward. Edward let another growl. Jacob ducked his head back in the car. He heard Jacob telling Kevin to wait here, while he went to tell Bella they were leaving. Edward started too walked back to the movie theater stopping in front of the ticket box. He turned around to see Jacob walking toward him. When Jacob got close enough he was going to beat the crap out of him.

"Hey Edward" that's all that Jacob said as he walked past Edward and going into the theater. Edward felt a little hurt that Jacob didn't look at him, not explaining what happen between him and Kevin. He turned around to follow Jacob. He was about to into the theater room when Jacob came out.

"Later Edward" he said again passing Edward. Not even looking at him. Edward knew he treated Jacob badly, but he could at least look at him, with those beautiful brown eyes.

"What happen…"Edward asked Jacob. Edward said looking at Jacob. Jacob stood there not turning around. "…With you and Kevin". Jacob then turned around. Edward saw Jacobs face, It didn't show anything.

"Nothing that concerns you" Jacob said flat, no real emotion in his words.

"Yes it is Jacob "Edward said, starting to get piss again.

"No, I don't think so Edward" Edward heard Jacob respond, he saw Jacob turned to leave, but he wasn't having any of it. He ran toward with vampire speed and grabbed Jacob and ran outside the movie theater pinning him to the wall behind the theater.

"What the fuck Edward, get off!!!" Edward glared at Jacob. He saw Jacob glaring at him as well.

"No, tell me what happen between you and Kevin" Edward could feel Jacob try to push him off. He lifted Jacob a little before slamming him against the wall again. He heard Jacob growl. "Tell me Jacob!"Edward said growling back

"Why should I!" Jacob growled at him.

"You are the one that imprinted on me, I have the right to know" he felt Jacob squirm, but he tightened his grip on Jacob. Jacob stopped and lowered his head.

"No, Edward you have no right. I did imprint on you, but you chose Bella, not me"

"You have no right to know what I do with anyone!" Jacob screamed at Edward, tears falling down his face.

"When you chose her you lost any say in what I do "Jacob said wiping the tears off with his shirt.

Edward let go of Jacob, looking at the boy.

"Leave me alone Edward. Please. I'm not going to cry myself to sleep over you." he put his head into his hands and started crying again

"Thinking about what I could or what I did wrong. I love you Edward, but unless you can say it back to me, show me, make me feel like you actually do…let me try to be happy with someone else. Please, Edward" Jacob said looking at Edward's face. Edward felt the need to comfort him, he went to put his arms around Jacob , but the wolf shoved his hands away

"**DONT TOUCH ME YOU LEECH**!" Edward flinched at the name, he was shocked a little by Jake's reaction. He saw Jake glaring at him again.

"Don't touch me ever again, **you bastard**" He pulled his arm back snapping it foward hitting Edward's jaw.

Edward saw it was coming, but he didn't stop it. He let himself get hit by Jacob, he knew he deserved worse for what he said and how he treated Jacob. Edward didn't stop looking at Jacob. He dint even move when he felt Jacob fist connect whit his face.

"**You lost that privilege too when you didn't choose me!**" Jacob was crying again

If he could cry he would have. His heart was breaking seeing Jacob like this. He knew now that he love Jacob. There was not denying it, if he didn't he would have not felt anger, hurt, and jealousy seeing Jacob with someone else.

"I got to go" Jacob said pushing him off, walking back to the parking lot.

"I love you" Edward couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

"No you don't" Jacob stopped turning to look at Edward.

"I do Jacob, believe me I really do. Please believe me"

"If you do love me, then you will tell me in front of my face that you don't love Bella. Tell her that you don't love her anymore and break up with her. Show me Edward"

Jacob looked at Edward whit hope, that maybe Edward did love him enough to break up whit Bella and be with him.

Edward saw a tear falling down Jacob face. He couldn't do that, he still love Bella. Well he thought he did. He didn't know what say. He didn't know how long they stood there, but Jacob turned his back towards.

"Told you, you don't love me...Hope you have a great life whit Bella"with that Edward saw Jacob turned the corner and leave.

He felt something is his chest. He didn't know what he thought it was at first. He then felt it pouding harder and harder. It was his heart dying again if it that was possible. Edward fell to the floor and he did something he thought he couldnt ever do. He started to cry, but he didn't cry tears. He started to cry tears of blood running down his face.

**Authors Note:**

**I will not update till i get 30 reviews. Cause if i am just writing for one person enjoyment there is no reason to continue this story**

** I promise for those that want Slash it will be in the next Chapter**

**Comment and Review.**

**Poor Edward what is he going to do?**

** Review/comment**


	5. Why can my life be simple?

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for being late whit this. I was really, personal stuff and shit. **

**Well here you go hopefully you like it I spend quite sometime on it. **

Jacob was in his hotel room, pacing back and forth. He went over what had happened that night. He knew what he said to Edward was unexpected. When he started to yell at him, he lost it. He felt like something in him snapped, he told Edward how he really felt about everything, not his wolf, but him. Thought he and Kevin really didn't do anything. Kevin was the one that was grinding up against him, making the car move His wolf was screaming at him to stop. He expected Edward to be somewhat piss, but his reaction was unexpected. He had taken Kevin home and told him that it wasn't going to work out. He felt like an ass, but Kevin looked fine whit it.

"Jacob" he heard the banging on the door. When he looked through the window he saw that it was Paul.

_What the fuck did he want? Last time he almost killed me_

"Jacob, answer the door I'm not going to kill you, I need to talk to you"

Jacob thought for a second and decided that Paul was not going to get no for an answer. Jacob went to the door and opened it.

"How did you find me "Jacob said crossing his arms and glaring at Paul.

"Wolf remembers. Dumbass" Paul said going inside the hotel room

"What do you want Paul" Jacob said raising a eyebrow closing the door.

"I decided to leave Sam pack" Paul said falling back onto the bed. Jacob was confused, didn't Paul want him dead.

"Paul, didn't you want me dead" Jacob said

"Well not really, I was just piss that you made Sam angry"

"How I can trust any of you"

"The only one I can thrust is Seth. He can't leave Sam's pack, he has his mom and that bitch of a sister"

"Funny you should mention that "Paul said standing and walking to the door to open it.

"Seth, get your ass in here "Paul yelled stepping outside, Jake following. Seth popped out of behind a truck, fidgeting whit his fingers.

"Hi Jake" Seth said to the floor more than to Jake. Jake was really happy to see Seth. He walked up to said and squeezed the life out of him. Seth was the little brother that he never had.

"Seth what the hell are you doing here?" Jake said putting Seth down.

"I..ahh…sort…of"Seth said

"He got kicked out of Sam's pack to. He punched Sam right in the face. He was piss that Sam kicked you out of the pack. Sam has lost it, I get that he kicked you out, but Seth. Come on, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. After he hit Seth back and attacked him I... anyways. Yeah that is what happened " Paul said turning to Jake. He knew that Paul was hiding something, but didn't ask

"You know, I'm right here. I can speak for myself" Seth said, sounding annoyed.

"Now can Seth and I join your pack" Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest. Seth grumbled feeling annoyed that no one paying attention to him.

"Fine whatever" Jacob said turning back to walk back to his room. There was no point in arguing, Paul have kept on bugging him.

"So, what do you want us to do" Paul said plopping down on the chair.

"If you be quiet that will be fine" Jacob said laying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He wanted to be with Edward really bad. Just seeing him will be fine for now. Though after tonight's arguments, he will not be surprise if Edward didn't come near him. He probably mess everything up

"_No you didn't Jake"_

"**Gabriel long time no see"**

"_Be quiet"_

"**What your next brilliant plan"**

"_How about you wait for Edward"_

"**Now you want to wait"**

"_Shut up. If you hadn't blown up like you did we probably be whit Edward"_

"**It wasn't my fault, he was the one that yelled at me and slammed me into a wall"**

"_You could have control yourself"_

"**Yeah control whatever"**

"_Let him decide Jacob. Either way it's our only option. Jealousy won't work. You can't control your emotions. We can't force him, he is too strong_"

"**Fine, but if we die its your fault"**

"_I heard that before"_

"**Yeah this time I meant it"**

Gabriel went quiet. Jacob stood up and turned to Paul and Seth who were looking at him weirdly.

"What wrong you guys" he said stepping back a little.

"Jacob you smell good" Paul said walking towards Jacob, licking his lips doing sow

"It's true Jake. You smell like chocolate "Seth said standing from his chair.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell like chocolate. So FUCK OFF" he screamed at both of them, snapping them out to reality.

"Sorry" Seth said walking back to his chair.

Paul just kept standing there looking at Jake. "Jake I think I know why you smell like that". Paul said sitting back down.

"I don't smell like anything. So shut up"

"No. You need to listen. Sit down, you need to hear this "Paul said in a final tone.

"Fine" Jacob said sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing both Seth and Paul.

"Well when I and Sam first turn into wolf the Elders told us that wolf's have a mating season and that included us. During mating season a wolf will give off a smell to seduce the other wolves into mating. The wolves become so drawn into the smell they lose themselves. They want to claim and mate whit the wolf. After they mate, the dominant wolf becomes very protective, and jealous. The submissive wolf becomes the dominants wolf mate for life." Jake sat there eyeing Paul. Then he and Seth started laughing, he fell over the grown and curled into a ball, when he looked up to Paul he wasn't laughing.

"You serious about this Paul" Jacob said standing up.

"Yes. I almost tackled Seth when he got closer to you. Why do you think I would do that?"Paul said raising a eyebrow

"Well I'm not a girl so there goes your reasoning" he said sitting back down.

"Doesn't matter, the Elders said wolves. They didn't say if it was a girl or a guy"

"Well…"

"Jacob you better be careful. One of us might try to jump you, by us I mean Sam too"

"Why would he want to…."Jacob remembered that the Elders talked about the number of shifters left in the tribe. They weren't a lot. So if Jacob was able to mate and carry a child then the he would be able to create more shifters

"Yes that's why. Be careful when you are running around to. Someone from another tribe might try to take you"

"That won't happen" Jacob said in a slightly angry tone.

"I don't see why not. Edward is clearly not going to choose you" Paul said

**"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK PAUL, EDWARD**……" Jacob couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't really know where he stood in that issue. Well he didn't know were Edward stood in that issue. He knew Paul was right, if Edward didn't choose him he would spent his entire life whit someone else. That is not his imprint.

"Sorry Jake...I…"Paul said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back later tonight. You guys can sleep here" Jacob said heading to the door.

"Jake, be careful" Seth said smiling at Jacob.

"Always am Seth" Jacob walked out and started running to the forest was behind the hotel where he was staying. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to breathe and get away from all his problems. He ran for an hour until he couldn't take it anymore. He fell and started to cry, curling himself on the ground. Jacob couldn't believe his life, why couldn't anything be simple for him. He felt sleep wash over him, he let his eyes shut. Feeling the snow falling on him, feeling the cold of it his thoughts turn to Edward, to dream only about Edward and how perfect he was.

* * *

"Jake, Wake up" he felt a cold hand touching him.

"Jake come, please you need to wake up "He heard that voice again. He knew who it belong to, but he knew he was just dreaming it.

"Jake you're not, please wake up. I need you Jake "he opened up his eyes slowly. He looked around, noticing he was not in the forest. He was someone's room. Music, Journal's and books all around him.

"Jake "he snapped his head to look at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was standing beside him on the bed. He couldn't help his next action. He threw himself off the bed and into Edward, putting his arms around him. He missed him so much, he needed Edward. He realized that Edward was probably not happy about what he did. He let his arm's fall to the ground and looked at the floor, trying to hold the tears that were starting to form.

"Jake "Edward said but he cut him off.

"No. Edward its my fault. Where am I anyways" he said trying to change the topic.

"You are at my house "Edward said staring at the wolf, which was looking around the room.

"Well, thanks' for you're help. Sorry again for any disturbance I caused. I will try and not to bother you again "Jacob said walking to the window in Edwards's room that was facing the forest.

"Jake I need to…"

"It's okay Edward. I'll be fine" Jake said before falling out the window and landing on the ground below. Jake knew that he should let Edward say what he needed to say. If Edward told him that he didn't love him again he would probably die. He started to walk into the forest whit his head down when he hit a wall.

"Jake please let me explain"

"No Edward its fine. I get it" he walked around Edward, but Edward just got in front of him again.

"Jake you don't get it…"

"I said I'll be fine. Now either get out of my way or I will seriously hurt you" Jacob said getting angry at Edward for not letting him go in peace.

"We need to talk" Edward said crossing his arm's in front his chest.

"No we don't now get the hell out of my way or I will make you get out of my way" he went around Edward when he didn't move, but then Edward was in front of him again.

"Okay, you want to play fine.** Say hello to my fist you fucking annoying bastard**" Jake pulled him arm back and snapping it forward. He was someone shocked that Edward had let him hit him.

"You done now" Edward said grapping Jacob's wrist. Jacob felt a tremor go down his spine. He try to pull away before he did thing's he would later be regretting. Edward had a tight grip on his wrist, he wouldn't let go.

**"Let go of me you son of a**…" Jake doesn't finish he felt himself being pulled by Edward. He felt Edward's hand sliding up his back sending chills down his spine. Stopping behind his neck and pushing their lips** together. Jacob felt like he was is heaven, his legs were not functioning and the only thing that supported him was Edward who wrapped Jacob's let around his waist. Jacob wanted to stop, but his wolf took over letting himself being consumed by the feel and taste of Edward. After what seemed like hours Edward pulled apart.**

"Jacob Black I love you" Edward said looking at Jake whit lust and love in his eye's.

"I love you Edward Cullen" Jake didn't let Edward make the first move this time. He pushed his lips on top of Edward. He felt really happy and he didn't want it to stop.

**Authors Notes: Edwa****rd loves Jacob, but what will happen to Bella?**

**Also what about Kevin. Paul imprints? and what about Seth?**

**What really happen when Paul saw being Sam attack Seth?**

**Review and Comment**

**More Seth and Paul and Pack next Chapter. Ill explain everything between Jake and Edward,Bella, Kevin **

**Don't get your self angry. Everyone will be happy in the end.**

**Well not everyone, almost everyone :)**


	6. Explanations and Unexpected Visitor

**Authors Note: This was originally one chapter, but decided to seperate it in two. **

** Review and comment**

Jake and Edward were lying down by the beach. Well Jacob was lying on top of Edward who was rubbing his was purring into Edward's chest. After he and Edward decided to stop kissing, this was a while. Jacob asked something he was hoping he wouldn't. He was really happy and didn't want to run the moment.

He needed to make sure before he got too close to Edward and pushed him away. He told Edward if he and Bella were done. Edward was silent for a while, Jacob heart started to break. He knew that this was to good to be true, he pulled away from Edward. Gabriel was falling into pieces inside him. He was about to stand up, when he felt Edward wrapped his hands around him.

"Calm down Jake," Edward said looking at the Jacob who looked like he was about to cry."I was only messing with you "he wiped the tear that escape, laughing at him. Jacob didn't see it as funny at all. He got to his feet quickly and started to storm off. Edward was in front of him in a second, pulling Jacob by the waist to him. Jacob crossed his arms not glaring at Edward.

"Yes Bella and I are done. Don't worry. The only one for me is you "leaned in a pecked Jacob on the lips. Jacob temper went down, slightly tough. "She actually took it really well. She said she was getting bored whit me. She actually stared to talking to Mike Newton a few days ago. If she and me didn't work she would go out whit him. She was going to break it off, whit me in a week or two if I hadn't broken it off whit her. I told her also that I was breaking up whit her because you imprinted on me. She was shocked by that, but she didn't seem mad, by what I could tell. She told to tell that she was not mad at you or me and to not to blame yourself. You could still be friends."

Jacob anger disappeared after hearing that Edward and Bella were now over. Edward was his and his alone

"You are also mine Jacob "Edward growled kissing Jacob furiously, licking at Jake bottom lip asking for permission. Jake shuddered at the sensation. He opened his mouth to let Edward, he moaned as Edward devoured his mouth.

When Edward pulled away he whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Don't worry love I think we need to take it slow first" Jacob nodded in agreement.

"So are we…you know…boyfriends" Jacob said looking down, blushing red.

"Yes Jacob we are" Edward laughed at his wolf. Jacob was about to tell Edward off when he heard a howl in the distance. He knew it was Paul immediately. He looked at Edward who had wrapped his arms tight around him, started to tuck his head into his chest, he could hear Edward growl.

"It's okay it's Paul "Jacob looked at Edward who was still looked like he was about to murder someone. Edward raised an eyebrow at Jacob. "I'll explain everything later, I need to go see what he wants'"

"I'll right" Edward said losing his hold of his wolf.

"How about I race you? Let's see who can get to Paul faster" Jacob grinned at Edward. Edward felt like he was going to melt.

"I'll right but if you lose don't go crying" Edward said. Before he could say anything else Jacob was already running into the forest. Edward laughed and then darted towards the forest. He was running beside Jacob who was now in his wolf form.

Edward eyed the wolf, how beautiful he looked whit his white fur, he just wanted to go and hug him to death. Then he was snapped out of his mind when Jacob barked at him.

_"What you staring at?"_ Jacob thought to Edward.

"Just you "Edward said and he thought he saw the wolf roll his eyes.

"_Think about how you're going to lose_" Edward hearing that bolted faster into the forest catching Paul's scent and heading towards it. He could hear Jacob growl at him, which made him laugh.

Jacob was pissed that Edward would win, that he didn't notice a scent lingering in the air, until he was stopped by another wolf that was in front of his path. The wolf had black hair and a brow patch of hair running behind back all the way to the tip of his tail. He knew it wasn't Sam, or anyone from his pack.

He growled at the other wolf in warning. The wolf started to walk toward him looking like animal about to pounce on his pray. This was Ironic Jacob thought. He kept distancing himself from the wolf until he was stopped by a three. He was pinned by the wolf, which was now smiling wildly at him. The wolf then attacked Jacob who didn't see the wolf. The next thing he knew he was pinned on the ground, whit the wolf above him.

The wolf bit down onto his neck, making Jacob yelp. It hurt so bad that Jacob changed back into human form. He tried to turn to run away, but the wolf threw him into a three. When he opened his eye again the wolf was not there, but a really nude stranger. The man had green eyes and his arms were covered whit tattoos.

"Who are you?" Jacob said standing up

"I am Aiden and you are?"

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here" Jacob growled

"I'm here to take what is mine" Aiden was now right in front of Jake. Jake tried to run but was pushed then slammed into a three. "You are mine, Jacob. I could smell you all the way from the other side of the state. You don't know how long I have been searching for you. I need to claim you as mine before anyone else does" He felt Aiden erection hit his leg.

"Edward, help..."Jacob was cut off by Aiden putting his hand on top of his mouth.

"No one is coming Jacob, you are mine. Mine and mine alone" Jacob felt a jolt of fear run thru him. He felt a tear running down his face. He hoped Edward came soon or there was nothing Edward could do if Aiden mated whit him. He would bond to Aiden forever.

**Authirs Note: I know i suck that iI stopped it there. **

** At least you dont have to wait. I have the net chapter up.**

** Thinking of wrtting a seperate story between Seth/Paul. Totally new, not following this story.**

** Well hope you enjoyed **

** Review and Comment**


	7. Saving and Explanations

Edward stopped just a few feet in front of Paul who raised an eyebrow at him

"Jake is coming, he wanted to race. Guess who one "Edward smiled. He looked at Paul and then saw someone behind him. Edward tried to move to look at the person behind Paul, but he just moved covering his view. Feeling annoyed he went into Paul mind. The only the thing he was thinking was Seth.

"Paul its okay I'm not going kill you or Seth" Edward said smiling at Paul. "Seth you can come out behind Paul". Seth has gotten taller and bigger since the last time he saw him.

"Hey Edward "Seth said looking at the ground. He then notice that Paul had an arm around Seth's waist. He was going to ask Paul why he was holding Seth like that, but got interrupted by scream. It was Jacob. He ran into the forest, trying to find Jake. He then smelled another wolf's scent that he didn't recognize. This worried him and ran faster.

If he wasn't paying attention, he wasn't paying attention then he would have not notice two figures pressed up a tree. He then saw that it was Jacob, he was crying, while the other male was kissing him. Edward felt so much furry burst into, he ran up to the man grabbed him and threw him. Hitting a tree and falling back down. He looked down at Jake who was on the floor crying and mumbling to himself. Edward felt the pain that Jacob was going thru. When he tried to touch him, he slapped his hand away and growled at him.

"Jake it's me, Edward" Edward knelt in front of him.

"Edward", Jacob looked up, seeing his imprint. He flung himself onto Edward who was wrapped his arms around him tightly. He cooed into Jacob's ear trying to calm him down.

"Let go of the him, he is mine" Aiden was standing a few feet in front of them, glaring at Edward. Jacob tighten his hold onto Edward.

"No he doesn't, he is mine "Edward growled at the man standing in front of him. "If you know what is best for you better leave this place, or die" Edward growled at Aiden, but the he didn't even flinch. He glared back at Edward.

"Jacob listen to me, go find Paul. Let me handle this" Jacob shook his head side to side. Not even considering the idea of letting go of Edward. Edward was about to say something when he heard something behind him. He turned his head to see it was Paul.

"Jacob, Paul is here let him take you back. I'll be there in a minute. Nothing will happen to me" Edward said rubbing Jacob back.

"Okay" Jacob pulled himself off a turned to the big brown wolf that was behind them. Jacob transformed and turn to leave whit Paul. When they were both gone Edward turn to see Aiden still in front of him, glaring at him.

"Jacob belongs to me. He imprinted on me, you have no right to come here and take him"

"He might have imprinted on you, but as long as he still not mated he is fair game to everyone" Edward noted that in his mind.

"Don't worry that will change soon enough" Edward disappeared, darting in and out of the trees. Aiden didn't know where to look. He couldn't keep up whit Edward. He shifted into a wolf and started clawing like crazy at the air, getting irritated that he couldn't catch Edward. He was about to growl in annoyance when he felt a sharp pain from his, and then he was flying in the air.

Edward watch the dog fly in the air. He didn't let Aiden recover from his fall, he grabbed him by the throat and whit his other hand twisted the dogs head.

"Told you to leave, but you didn't listen "Letting the dog go and watching it fall to the ground. He grabbed the dog by the tail and ran all the way to the cliffs. He threw him into the air, watching the dog fall into the ocean disappearing.

When Edward got back to the hotel, he found Paul standing outside.

"Is he okay" Edward asked. Feeling guilty that Jacob had to go thru that.

"Yeah he is he just can't stop worrying about you" with that Edward went inside find Jacob pacing back and forth. Seth was on the bed smiling at him, Seth winked at him before turning to look at the TV again. He cleared his throat and got Jake attention. Jacob smiled at him and threw himself into Edward's arms.

"I thought you weren't coming back" He said sobbing into Edward chest.

"Don't worry I'll never leave you" Edward smiled down at his wolf.

"Are you hurt" Jacob said lifting Edward arms and examining him.

"I'm Fine, but shouldn't I be the one asking you" Edward said looking at the boy in front of him. He lifted Jacob's face and capturing his lips. HE moaned when he felt Jacob's tongue in his mouth

"That very nice and all, but could you control yourself" Seth said laughing.

"Shut up Seth or you can sleep outside tonight" Seth stopped laughing.

"Jake there something we need to tell you" Paul said standing from his chair. He walked over Seth, who looked really worried.

"What?"

"Remember when Paul told you I punched Sam" Seth said and Jake nodded. "Well when…..Paul….he…Uh"

"I imprinted on Seth, Jake "Paul said.

"I imprinted on him too, right after he saved me from Sam and took me to his house" Seth said looking at Paul. Paul smirked at Seth, that made him blushed.

"I…ahh...well...that...not…"Jake couldn't say anything.

"What Jake is trying to say is that he is happy for you both" Edward said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Jacob blushed.

"You look beautiful" Edward said lifting Jacob's face. Jacob though didn't like being called beautiful, even if it was his imprint. He punched Edward in the face, and went outside.

**"He is calling me beautiful, what the fuck I'm not a girl"**

_"Jake calm down, he didn't mean to offend you"_

**"Well I was offended"**

_"He is with you now don't, get angry for a little thing"_

**"Fine"**

Jacob turned around only to hit a brick wall that was Edward's chest.

"How long have you been there?"Jacob said sounding grumpy.

"Long enough" Edward said wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob rolled his eyes.

**"Stupid Edward and his mind reading abilities, I'm going to kill him. Punch that beautiful face of his"** He heard Edward laughing, and pushed away.

"Cant you stop reading my mind?"

"Nope. I can t, sorry" Edward grinned at Jacob.

"I'm going to pound that grinned off" Jacob said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would like to pound something too "Edward said running his hands down Jacobs back until he cupped those two snow globes that were his perfect ass. He growled into Jacobs's ear and which made Jacob moan. Edward kiss his neck and up until he reached Jacob ear, nibbling and sucking it. Jacob growled when Edward pulled off.

"Stop teasing either do something or I'm going to call Kevin. I'm pretty sure that he won't mind coming over here and pound my…" Jacob was cut off by Edward kissing him possessively and showing dominance over Jake. Edward broke off to look at Jacob.

"Never say his name ever; he might have taken your virginity. Which I'm not happy about, but this is mine "Edward growled gripping Jacobs's ass, making Jacob yelp. Jacob started to laugh, remembering what really happen that night.

"Edward I think you got it wrong"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong, I know what I heard and what I saw" Edward said stalking into the forest, piss. Paul came outside whit Seth right beside him.

"What is he PMS about "Paul said.

"Nothing, but follow me" Seth looked at Paul and smiled. Paul ruffle his hair which Made Seth pout. Seth was so adorable sometimes. When they found Edward he was outside his house lying on his back.

Jacob sat beside him, but Edward scooted away. He tried to move closer, but Edward just move away. He finally had it with Edward, he stood up and sat on Edward's chest. Edward eyes widened at Jacob's actions.

"If you don't believe me fine, but you can look inside my head, to see what really happened" Edward thought about it for a second before he pushed himself into Jacob's mine. He growled and shifted a little, holding Jacob tight when he saw the images of Jacob and Kevin kissing and grinding against each other. He relaxed a little when the images stopped when Jacob broke off the kiss, to get some air. He saw himself reflect in the mind of Jacob. How jealous and angry he looked.

"Told you, I'm still a virgin "Jacob said grinning at Edward.

"Then were going to change that don't you think "Edward growled at Jacob. He put Jacob's legs around his waist and kissed him. Jacob could feel Edward getting hard underneath him. He gasped when Edward ran his fangs along his neck. When Edward bucked against him he tossed his head back and let his eyes roll back.

"Edward..." Jacob tried to say, but was cut off again Edward bucking against him.

"Tell what you want from me,Jacob" Edward growled against Jacob;s mouth. Jacob was about to say something when Paul cam out of the forest.

"I know that you guys love each other but do it in private" Paul said smirking, Seth hitting his side and laighing.

"Your going to be sorry for that Seth"Paul said glaring at him. Seth whimpered and hugged tight. Paul didnt even pay attention he started to walk back into the forest, draging Seth with him

"Thanks for the tip" Edward turned to Jake and tossed him on his back to play with his wolf in his room.

**Review and Comment**


	8. I Love You

**Authors note's: Hope you enjoy this. I wanted to drag it on a little bit, but decided that i made you guys wait long enough.**

Edward tried to run all the way to his room, but Jake kept kissing Edwards neck and pulling his hair. Edward would take to steps before Jacob would turn his head and kiss him, and grind Edward back.

"Jacob if you don't stop, I'm going to take you here. Were my family could see" Edward growled pinning Jacob to the wall.

"What I aint stopping you" Jacob said grinning at Edward. Edward growled at Jacob, which sent a shiver down his back. Edward ran his hands down Jacob's back until he reach his ass and gave a hard squeezed. That made Jacob moan. He slid his hand into Jacob shorts until he reach his destination. He gave a squeezed that made Jacob buck against him. Edward started to move up and down Jacob's long length. When he felt the wolf was about to climax he stopped. Jacob whimpered at the lost.

"Are you going to let me take you upstairs to my room or are you going to finish this by yourself "Edward said. Jacob glared up at Edward. He let out a big sigh.

"Fine whatever, you are no fun"

"Trust me you won't be saying that when we get to my room"

"I don't think so "Jacob said, smiling at Edward. He growled and pulled Jacob into his room, Threw his on the bed. Jacob was about to say something, but Edward's lips stopped him, he moan out in pleasure. He bucked his hips up trying to find friction.

"Please Edward" Jacob whimpered into Edward' mouth, Edward liked it when Jacob was begging him.

"What did you say "Edward pull off, and stares at the wolf underneath him.

"Nothing "Jacob said flushing red, he had hoped Edward didn't hear it.

"I think you did, Jacob"

"No I didn't" Edward smirked at the Jacob's answer.

"Well then I'm leaving" Jacob cursed under his breath.

"Fine, I said please"

"Please what"

"Please...Fuck me Edward" Jacob said looking down. He felt his face being lifted and Edward's eye piercing into him.

"You only had to ask" Edward grinned, Jacob was going to shoot something back, but he felt himself unable to answer when Edward had turned him over. He didn't even notice that he didn't have clothes on anymore, he was too lost. Until he felt Edward's tongue slide down his neck and back. He moaned when he felt Edward's tongue dip into his ass.

"Edward…"Jacob gasped when Edward pulled his ass cheeks apart and drove his tongue into his tight hole. "Oh god…Edward…mmmm…yeah..Ah" Jacob couldn't complete any words he felt like he was in heaven.

"Jacob you taste so good…" Edward moaned into his ass, licking up and down and then pluging his tongue deep into Jacob's ass.

"Edward don't stop…please" Jacob was now rocking his hips, trying to make Edward to go deeper whit his tongue. When Edward pulled away he felt empty and whimpered.

"Don't worry love, I need to stretch you more before I take you" Edward said tilting Jacob face to kiss him.

"Suck "Edward put his fingers in front of Jacob's mouth. Jacob didn't think twice. He licked and sucked his fingers into his mouth. He heard Edward moaned and felt like he could come just by hearing moan. Before he knew it Edward had flipped him over again now able to face him.

"Relax "Edward said before he put one finger into Jacob slowly. He started to move it in and out, he added another finger when he felt Jacob fuck himself whit his finger. He scissor Jacob making his wolf moan in pleasure.

"Edward…more... I want you "Jacob moaned gripping onto the bed. Edward smirked before he pulls his finger out and potion himself behind Jacob.

"Ready" Edward said, Jacob nodded and slowly buried himself into Jacob.

"Jacob..You're so tight" Edward hissed.

"Edward it hurt's" Jacob said clinging onto Edward's back.

"I know you want to stop" Edward said hopping that Jacob would not say no.

"No, just go faster" Edward dint have to be told twice he buried himself all the way to the hilt.

"FUCK" Jacob cried out in pleasure and in pain. He nodded to Edward who started to move slowly, rocking his hips. Jacob felt pain, but then he felt a lot of pleasure. Edward was going to slow for Jacob so he started to rock hips against him.

"Faster Edward…Harder "yelled out in pleasure. Edward complied, he started to move faster not finding a really finding a rhythm. Jacob was fine whit that as long as he didn't stop soon. Then he felt Edward pull out, he was about to protest when Edward rammed into him. He hit something that made Jacob break into pieces

"Edward, there…again "Jacob screamed. Edward kept hitting that spot over and over again, watching his wolf fall into species in front of him. Edward pulled Jacob onto his lap and Jacob wrapped his legs around him.

"Harder Edward" Jacob gasped. "Fuck Me Edward" Jacob yelled. Edward growled into Jacob's ear.

"You like my big dick up your ass" Edward said placing cold kisses into Jacob.

"Yes". Edward kept rocking his hips trying to get deeper into Jake, and Jacob rocked his hips against his trying to get Edward deeper in him. Edward slid a hand between them and started stocking Jacob. After a few seconds Jacob came into him screaming out his name. Jacob wanted to fall back but he knew that Edward had not reached his climax. He kept rocking his hips, before Edward's climax he licked his neck and his teeth scrape against his neck. That made Jacob cum again and moaned at the feeling. Edward felt Jake tighten around him, he couldn't hold back after three deeper thrust he exploded into Jacob. Jacob rode Edward's orgasm until he felt him grow smaller in him.

"That was amazing" Jacob said looking into Edward eyes

"You can say that again",Edward said trying to catch his breath that he didn't need.

"I bet Kevin could go another round" said looking at Edward whit a innocent smile. Edward growled into his ear.

"Never say his name or think of him Jacob, this…"Edward said grabbing Jacob's still leaking cock and squeezing it. "…belong to me and this…" Edward bucked inside Jacob "That also belong to me. Your mine" Edward said in a definitive tone

"This..."Jacob clenched his muscle around Edward growing cock "is mine understood" Jacob growled

"Forever Jacob, I love you "Edward said placing kisses all over Jacob's face.

"I love you too, Edward" Jacob moaned as he felt Edward kept getting bigger and bigger inside him

"So how about round two "Edward said raising a eyebrow to Jacob

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I don't your ass is mine" Edward said smirking at his beautiful wolf. He would love him forever.

Author's Note: Review Comment.


	9. My Edward

authors note:Don't know what state of mind I was when I wrote the last chapter, but I re-worte it.

After much thinking and reading your comments.

Im sorry for those of you that liked it,but I felt like it went to fast.

Sorry again. Hope you still keep reading this story.

I was in Edward's bed awake, alone. It was morning, but the cloud's kept any light to come thru. I didn't like that, I might have been born here, but I never really like the weather here. It's always cloudy and raining. Its like a gray shadow over the town, it never leaves. The only thing I like about Forks was this old burger place, it wasn't the best service, but the food was amazing.

I jump out of bed, walk, and look around Edward's room. He has a lot of music, by a lot a mean like a music store. He has pictures of his family and one of a guy that he has arm drape over and that does not make me happy one bit. The guy is hugging Edward who makes me more piss and Edward grinning does not help.

Don't know why, but I think of last night's events. Was I good? Did I do something wrong? Did he regret having sex with me? Or maybe I didn't pleasure him enough. Crap I probably ruined everything. He probably has had sex more than a thousand times. Me, I never had sex with anyone, the only time I touch myself was after I imprinted on Edward, but that was only about five times.

**He probably thinks' I was lousy in bed. **

_Shut up Jacob_

**Gabriel**

_No it's your fairy godmother. Yes it's me. Who else would it be_

**Shit sorry**

_Apology Accepted. So I'm please to say that yester night was heaven. Don't you agree._

**Yeah for me, but…I don't think I really tried to pleasure Edward. I was to caught up on how I wanted to feel.**

_Trust me you didn't do anything wrong. He wouldn't have gone another round if it didn't to anything for him_

**I guess your right**

_When I ever wrong_

**Be quiet**

"Talking to yourself again Jacob" he smiles at me and I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. God I sound just like a girl. Stupid imprint shit. I hear Edward laughing at me, and a glare at him as he come to sit at the end of his bed. Stupid mind reader, hate you.

"You should respect people's privacy" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really"

"Yeah I don't like it when you read my mind"

"Then block your mind" he tells me

"You don't know how hard I have to concentrate to block you out. Being around you doesn't help"

"That is not my fault, Love"

Edward told me before standing up and walking into his closet. He comes out a few seconds later with a gray shirt and some pants. He hands them to me and I raise an eyebrow to him.

"Jacob as much as I like seeing you naked, I don't think every will agree with me" Then I look down at myself. Yup I was naked in front of Edward this whole time. Shit. I grab the clothes and run to the bathroom that is connected to his room. God I feel like an idiot.

After changing I walk back into the room, but Edward is not there. I feel empty when he is not around. What the hell s wrong with me. Note to self, stop acting like a girl. I don't want to spend my time up here, so I decide to downstairs. Before I even hit the stairs I smell leeches, though I can pick up Edward's scent that, which make it less revolting. I slowly walk down the steps, hoping that none of the other Cullen's kill me. When I get downstairs I find the big one there, and the bitch sitting on the couch. The depressed one next to the big and Alice on the crossed legged on the floor. The all have their eyes on me, which makes me fidget. After a few second's I couldn't take the silence.

"Hi" God I'm a dork. The big one burst out laughing and the depress one does too, I don't know why, but I start laughing with them. Alice just smiles at me and stand's up and hugs me, really tight.

"Al…Alice…can't…breathe "she lets go of me and I stumble back a few feet.

"Sorry, I over did it with the hug" Alice says giggling. I just smile back.

"Where's Edward?" hoping that he didn't leave me here alone with his brother's and sister's to suck me bone dry.

"He went to the grocery store to get you food. He will be back…"she didn't finish Edward came walking thru the door with grocery bags on each hand. I ran up to him and threw myself at him. Thankfully he caught me and I nuzzled my nose into his neck. Breathing in his scent, god he smelled so good. I wonder if I smell good to him.

"Jacob "I look up to see his face. He looks's angry and his eyes scare the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry" I throw myself of him looking at the ground. "I shouldn't have done that" Did it bother him that much.

"Jacob"

"Yeah"I say looking at the ground still

"Look at me" he snaps. I flinch at the tone of his voice, but look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I haven't fed in a while and you being close...is not helping"

"Sorry" I say taking a few steps back.

"Jacob you don't have to be that far away" he smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Come on you must be starving" I was about to say no when my stomach starts to rumble. He head towards the kitchen which is amazing. It so huge and spacious, and its beautiful. I wonder how much money they have.

"Are you planning to steal it" Edward says beside me.

"No…not yet any way's" I laugh

Edward rolls his eyes at me and opens the refrigerator and putting all the food that he got into it. When he turned to me he handed me a bag brown bag. I looked at him confused, but then the smell from the bag it my nose, Cheeseburger and fries. My mouth started to water at the thought. I snatch the bag from him and pulled three cheeseburgers and some large fries. I don't even thank him, I'm was so hungry. After about five minutes of me stuffing my mouth with food, I look up to see that Edward was not in the kitchen anymore. I gulp down the last of my food and go and find him. I go into the living and find a piece of paper tape to the coffee table.

_**Jacob,**_

_**I had to go hunt, I I'll be back by tomorrow night**_

_**I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you probably wouldn't want me to leave or you would want to go**_

_**I know that leaving without telling you before hand was not right.**_

_**Don't worry I will be back and don't forget that I love you**_

_**I left enough food in the fridge for you and Paul, Seth**_

_**They are more than free to stay in one of the room upstairs that are unoccupied**_

_**I'll see you soon love, take care of yourself **_

_**Don't do anything stupid while I'm away, please**_

_** Love Edward**_

I looked at the letter, no really knowing how to react. I wanted to be piss that he left without saying it to my face, but then again I would probably cling to him to not go hunting to stay with me. I ran my hands thru my hair. I then figured I could go see what Paul and Seth were doing. I then thought of Edward Volvo.

**Edward wouldn't mind me driving his Volvo now would he**

_Jacob that is a bad Idea_

**Shove it**

I walked back inside and looked for the keys. I ran up to his room, thinking that's were they would be. I found them inside his dresser. I rush down the stairs and out the door. I ran down the path leading to their garage. Once I reached it I pushed the button to unlock to open it. I felt my mouth drop to the ground looking at all of their cars and motorcycles.

**Damn. Do they have everything?**

_Apparently they do_

**Seriously how loaded are they?**

My eye's landed on Edward's Volvo. I unlock the door and jumped inside. The car looked better inside, hit.

**I wonder if Edward would get me a car**

_Ask, by the looks of things they have enough money _

**I'll keep that in mind.**

As I drove into town I notice Embry walking down the street, I wanted to say hi to him. Though it will probably end up in a argument of me and Edward. He stiffen when I drove past him, must be Edward's scent. It must be all over this car. Embry turn to look at my direction, I could see him snarling. I then pressed the gas and drove to the hotel. I was walking up the door when I heard something that I would never on my life would want to hear again in my entire existence.

"Oh god, Seth" yup that was Paul

"You like that babe" that was Seth

"Yes, harder Seth, harder" That was definitely Paul.

"Fuck me Seth" I almost burst out laughing at hearing that. I never thought Paul would be bottom, especially when Seth is his imprint. I walked back to Edward's car and sat there with the music on. When I saw the door open I jumped out of the car and walked towards Paul with Seth behind him.

"So what were you two doing, you look like you just ran a marathon" I grinned at both of them. Seth just smiled at me, hiding his face between Paul's shoulder blades.

"Oh nothing really just showing the puppy who is the top dog in the relationship" Paul said smacking Seth's ass who buried his face more into Paul's back, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Oh, really so…_**Oh god Seth. Yes, harder Seth, harder. Fuck me Seth**_. Was not you" I grinned evilly at Paul, who was turning red as a tomato. I heard Seth laughing from behind him.

"I…ah…ah..It's" Paul tried to say

"What Paul is trying to say is that he enjoys it when I pound his ass and that he is definitely the bitch in the relationship and bottom" Seth said grinning at Paul.

"Well you are sleeping alone tonight" Paul glared at Seth, before turning and walking back into the hotel room. Slamming the door shut.

"Sorry about that, I guess he didn't want anyone to know that he is bottom" Seth said laughing.

"I guess not, and if you need to sleep somewhere, you can sleep with the Cullen's. They have enough room. Jasper is also single, he might like you" I said winking at him. The door burst opened, Paul wrapped his arms possessively around Seth.

"Seth Clearwater doesn't even think about it, you are mine" Paul said, closing his arms more around Seth.

"Don't worry babe I only want you and only you" Seth turned and gave a quick kiss to Paul on the lips. He turned to look at me. "So you are here for a reason?"

"Edward left for a hunting trip he won't be back till tomorrow night he said. I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something"

"Well we were planning to going to La Push to get some of our stuff since we left without anything only with the clothes on our back "Paul hugged Seth who had a pain look on his face. The poor missed his home and family, friends.

"Well lets go, I have nothing better to do" trying not to show my nervousness of going back to LA Push, even if it meant for a little while. "Were taking Edward's car thought" I said pointing to his car. Paul grinned and Seth got happy just a little bit. Once we got in the car we drove to La Push and the car drive was quiet. Not the quiet that is peaceful, but the one that you feel like you're going loose it because you're so agitated of the quietness. I drove to Seth house and parked in the driveway. I look at both of them, before they nodded and we all got out of the car. Seth walked up the stairs, with me and Paul behind him. Seth knocked on the door and a few seconds later we heard footsteps coming. Sue Clearwater open the door, her eyes were fix on Seth. She opened the door and threw her arms around Seth and hugged and cried all over him. After a few minute of telling him were did he go and how worried she was she let us inside.

"Mom I just came back for some clothes and stuff"

"I know, Leah told me what happened" she turned to Paul with a deadly glare which made me fidget a little. "Paul I know you since you were a child walking in diapers. I know that you imprinted on Seth, but if you hurt Seth in any way I will make sure you pay. You better take care of my Seth, understood" Paul just nodded. He look like he was about to pass out.

"Mom leave Paul alone, I'll be back you guys" Seth ran up to his room and disappear.

"You boys hungry, I made some cookies and cake" I nodded. Sue and Emily were the best cook's period.

"Come on, eat while you wait for Seth" I ate to slices of cake and some cookies while Paul almost shoved down almost the whole cake. I gave him a look and he just raised an eyebrow.

"Its alright, I made more than one cake. I know how the pack eats. I'm prepared" Sue said smiling at me. When we finished Seth came down the stairs with a duffle bag.

"Done…come on guys you ate everything. Paul you could at least same me some" Seth whined

"Don't worry babe, your mom has more" Paul said pulling Seth into his lap, Kissing him.

I miss Edward

I know Gabriel, he be back tomorrow

Yeah. Gabriel said sounding sad. I was sad too. I wanted Edward now that I thought about it. It felt like something was missing from me.

"Jake you okay" Paul said looking at me.

"Yeah ready to go to your house" I asked Paul, he just nodded and stood up and putting Seth down.

"You're leaving already" Sue said looking at Seth. "Yeah mom, we don't want to make Sam mad"

"Aright here take some cake with you" Sue gave Seth a plate of cake.

"Thanks mom" Seth gave Sue a hug before leaving. "I'll call you when I figure out were I'm staying" Sue nodded. She looked like she was about to cry so I gave Seth a look. "See you mom" Sue wave at Seth from the porch as we got in the car.

"It's alright babe you'll see her again" Paul was cradling Seth in the back seat. I drove to Paul's house which was at the on the other side of La Push. Paul wasn't close to his family so there were no tearful goodbyes. Once he got his stuff we drove back to town. It was night when we got back to the Cullen's house. Paul and Seth were sleeping in the back. I look at the house and notice that the lights were on, I put myself in alert mode.

"Guys wake up" I nudge Paul.

"Whatyousay" Paul said yawning

"I think there someone in the house. Everybody left so, the light should be off" Paul looked out the window.

"Okay…so" he was cut off short when my door swung open. Revealing a really piss , angry, crazy eyed Edward, which made me horny, god I'm such a pervert.

"Do you mind telling me where in the hell have you been. I have been calling you for the past three hours" Edward pulled me out of the car and hugged me.

"Okay are you angry or not, because I'm getting mix signals" I got smack in the head for the comment. "Sorry"

"Sorry, that's all you say. I thought something happen to you, idiot" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. I thought it was cute, he looked cute when he was angry. I think Edward heard my comment because he tackled me to the ground. He kept telling me how stupid I was. He thought I died, how he was going crazy, I almost gave him a heart attack. I laughed at that, which he send me a glare. I closed my mouth. After ten minutes of Edward yelling at me he stopped. I could tell he was still mad not much as before though. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"If you scratch my car Jacob Black I will teach not to borrow my stuff again, understood" I nodded

"Yeah, Edward I'm sorry. Paul and Seth just wanted to go to La Push to get there stuff. I didn't mean to worry you love" I was truly sorry for making Edward worry.

"I forgive you mutt" Edward said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too, leech" I heard Edward laugh at that. I pressed my face into his neck smelling him. God how much I miss him, He smell's so nice and delicious. I felt Edward lay his head on top of me.

"Alright, love birds. Seth and I want to go to sleep" Paul said with Seth on his back.

"Love birds, you're the one to talk you. I found you…"Paul growled at me, knowing were my mins was heading.

"Don't say a word Jake" Paul said glaring at me. I felt Edward tighten his arms around me.

"Paul you and Seth can choose a room upstairs. I told Jake to tell you, that you may leave with us, since you are part of his pack" Edward said to Paul. "Ill introduce you everyone" Edward pulled me toward the house. When we got there everyone was there.

"Everyone this is Paul" Edward pointed to Paul "Paul this is Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Hello everyone" Paul smiled at everyone.

"Hello Paul, I believe Edward told you that you may live here from now on, sine your in Jacobs pack. Edward told us about you and Seth being kicked out of the pack. I'm sorry for that, you may pick any room you like to sleep in" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, if you don't mind I need to take sleepy head over here to bed" Paul said

"No go right ahead, we will see you tomorrow. Goodnight" Esme said smiling at Paul. Paul went up the stairs and disappeared.

"So Jacob where you that had my brother worried sick" Alice said

"I went to La Push, Paul and Seth wanted to get some stuff. So I drove them"

"With my car" Edward stated.

"I told you I was sorry. God, stop whining. Nothing happen to your precious car"

"I'm not whinnying"

"Yeah you are"

"I said I'm not"

"What ever" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward stop acting like a child" Esme said. I smiled at her

"I'm not…"

"Edward" Carlise said.

"Sorry" Edward said glaring at me. Everyone smiled at me before they all started to leave in flashes. Okay that was weird. I turned to look at Edward who had a grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"It's time I teach you a lesson. On how not to take anything that doesn't belong to you, without permission" Edward grinned at me

"Oh really"

"Yes" Edward said kissing my neck and breaking my concentration

"Have you been a bad puppy" Edward growled into my ear. I thought I fainted. I couldn't say anything as he rubbed his hand over my back. So I nodded.

"Does the bad puppy want to be punish" he smacked my ass and I let out a moan.

"Yes" I gasped when he start rubbing my nipples. He picked me up and took us to our room. Before I could say anything he tossed me to the bed and ripped my clothes off. He was kissing and touching everything, I moan when I felt his tongue flick my right nipple.

"Fuck Edward" I was lost in thought, but something stopped me. I pushed Edward off, well I tried anyway. "Edward stop please" he let out a growl before he got off me.

"What is it Jacob" Edward glared at me.

"Edward…we…need talk about something"

"Fine" Edward grumbled

"You remembered Aiden" Edward let out a growl that made the whole room shake.

"Well did he tell you why he was after me" Edward thought for a second before answering, showing not emotion on his face.

"Yes he told me he wanted to mate with you. He said that it was mating season…"Edward stopped. He figured out what I was trying to say. Edward didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Edward I don't want to be a dad yet. So until then we need to used a condom every time, well until mating season is over" I said

"But what about yesterday"

"Don't worry I can't get pregnant the first time"

"When is it over?"

"It started in September so it will end in the first of November"

"So do you want to wait till mating season is over" Edward said looking at me.

"Hell no, So get a condom" he grinned down at me before leaving. I lay there on the bed, wondering if it was such a bad idea of me being a dad. I guess I wouldn't mind, but I didn't really know much about Edward. He might not want a kid ever, or maybe he does. I let the topic go and waited for Edward. He came back after a few seconds.

"Ready Puppy" Edward growled standing In front of the bed with his clothes off. I licked my lips as I saw his member.

"Yup leech". He growled before jumping on top of me.

"God I love you so much Edward" I said as he kiss down my chest

"I love you too, my wolf" he looked at me with nothing, but love and lust in his eyes. He touch my jaw softly running it down my neck and down my chest. Sending shivers down my back.

"Jacob your beautiful" I blushed at the comment, I felt like I was going to break into pieces.

He gave me a soft kiss that was not as passionate as are others, but I felt all of Edward's love for me in it. He made me complete and I did the same for him. We were made for each other, I would always love him and he me. We will live forever loving and caring for one another. He made me whole, He made me feel love, he cares for me, he is my mate, my imprint, my Edward and I his wolf.

Review and Comment Thank You. Hope You enjoyed it


	10. Alice and New Guy

Authors Note: New Character

Been A while since i uploaded

Sorry for not uploading sooner

Laptop got broken

using my friend's

Hopefully you enjoy

It was Saturday I would have enjoyed spending time with Edward all day. Running around the forest and going cliff diving, spending time with Seth and Paul going to town and stopping to eat at the local burger place. I would have enjoyed doing all that.

I would have chosen any of those things over me being here, with the most demonic person ever. Her face radiated joy, but I registered creepy, crazy, psycho pixie. She had been talking nonstop all the way to the mall. I swear I was going to kill myself rather than hearing her talk. I almost did, I saw a police officer with a gun on his belt, and I was tempted to grab it and pull the trigger.

"Come on Jacob, don't be angry" I turned to look at her. She was smiling at me with the brightness smile ever, it was inhuman. Hahaha

"I'm not angry" Stupid Edward. He let me get taken away from Alice. He knew that this would happen and he just stood there. He was so going to pay for this.

"Come on, you need a new wardrobe. The whole shirtless and cut off pants thing is getting old" I rolled my eyes. As she pulled me into a store, after a few minutes of her pulling me all over the store she tossed me a pair of leather pants and old faded jeans.

"You serious" I raised the item in question

"Come, one try them on. No buts, hurry" She pushed me into the dressing room.

"Ill be looking around for more clothes" Alice told me.

I look at the leather pants. After a few seconds I decided to try them on. Seeing that Alice was probably going to force me or put them on herself. Once I put them on I walk to the mirror with my eye clothes. I opened my eyes slowly. I could see why Alice wanted me to wear these pants. I look hot as hell. It showed off my perfect muscled legs and you could see the outline of my member. I turned around, my ass look perfect in these pants. Yup Edward was going to pounce on me once I wear these in front of him. Just the thought made me a little horny.

"Jacob you done in their" Alice said

"Yeah I'm done" well I didn't try the other pants on, but who cares. I would probably end up ripping those too.

"Let me see" I opened the door to see Alice with her mouth on the ground. I look up to see that Alice was not the only one. There were some guys there too. That look like they were ready to jump me on the spot in front of everyone. It was a huge ego boost.

"Jacob if you were straight and not with my brother I would probably jump you" she said

"Thanks Alice… I think"

"O.K lets pay for these and see what else we can find for you" she skipped to the register. That girl is not normal even for a vampire.

Alice took me store to store picking more and more clothes for me. Halfway through I went on auto pilot. She tossed me clothes and I try them on. Never said anything but yes, no, maybe and lets go. By the end I was caring five huge bags of clothes that were mine. Alice was skipping g around me as we headed for the food court. I was seriously hungry after all morning with her. I don't know how Jasper did it. I would have killed myself the first day with Alice. I ordered four cheeseburger and five large fry's and two cokes.

"I would like two cheeseburger and large fry's and a coke" Alice ordered.

"Alice you don't eat"

"Yeah but you do, and I don't think you will be satisfied with what you just ordered" I looked at her for a second before going to finding an empty table. There were a lot of people at the mall especially since it looked like a storm was coming. Then again people were used to this. I sat at a table on the far side of the food court. Alice was waiting for our food, waving HI to me like a crazy person. I waved back, though not as excited.

"Hello" a voice from my side said. Turn my face to see who talked. Two silver eyes with a hint green on the edges, they were glowing.

I turned my head and looked away pretending like nothing happened. Thankfully Alice came back bringing two trays full of food and someone from the food place with another two trays He seemed really happy, I wondered what Alice said that made him so dam happy.

"Hey Jacob" she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I didn't even wait for her to put the trays down I started to much on everything. I could hear people whisper around me, He's going to eat all that, he should slow down he going to choke, he's hot and girl giggling. I turned to look up and found Alice painting her nails. It was five minutes later that I finish everything. I was full as hell, I was a happy wolf.

"Done" Alice said laughing at me

"Yeah I am" I laugh back.

"Well let me throw away the thrash, ill be back" she picked up the trays and headed for the trash bin.

"So your name is Jake" I turned to look at the guy beside me.

"Why do care?" I said sounding irritated

"I like you" he said smiling at me

"Well good for you, excuse me" I stood up and he followed. I started to walk to Alice who was waiting by the trash bin. She raised an eyebrow at me. Saying, "Who is your friend"? I send her an "I don't know, but help me" look. She nodded and when I reached her she wound her arm around mine.

"Hello Sir, may I ask who you are" Alice said sending him one of her blinding smiles. The man looks at her for a few seconds before answering.

"My name is Abel" he said extending a hand to her. After all that he turned to look at me

"You are Jacob I believe" he extended his hand, but I didn't take it I just nodded and gave him a fake smile.

"Sorry if I scared you off, but I think we need to talk" I nodded and pointed at the door. We walked outside.

"What is it that you want" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well I was looking for a new pack to join, I was born in Canada. I was the only one that got the werewolf gene. The town thought I would be danger to everyone so they kicked me out. I have been trying to join a pack ever since. Even if I did find people like they would tell me that I couldn't join pack. I heard about a pack in La Push. Sam the Alpha he told me that he would not allow me to join his pack. Before I left a girl named Leah told me that I should look for you" Leah? I thought she wanted me dead.

"So I ask you, can I part of your pack" Abel looked at me. He didn't look dangerous more like a lost person trying to find a home.

"Yes you can be" I said extending my hand.

"Thank you" he took my hand and shook it.

"Alright if you boys are done I would like to go home before it starts raining. This is about in twenty minutes" Alice said handing me the bags.

"What would you like me to do Alpha?" Alpha, or right me

"First off don't call me Alpha call me Jake. Second stay inside the Forks limits, since you are in my pack. Third the other pack member names are Pau and Seth. They might in the forest running around"

"Alright I'll go and find them" he said smiling before he started to run into the parking lot and into the forest.

"Alright lets go home Alice"

"Thank You" she said skipping to her car.

As we pulled up into the house, Emmet was outside with Jasper wrestling. Rosalie was watching them from the porch. Alice cut off the engine and we got out, I grabbed my bags before we headed towards the house.

"How was shopping mutt" Rosalie said.

"Great thank" I said glaring at her. I walk up the door and opened it as soon as I took a step inside Edward came running down the stairs hugging the crap out of me.

"Edward, I can't breathe"

"Sorry love" I put my bags down and grinned at him. He looked confused by my facial expression. Then I smacked him upside the head. Sending him flying towards the wall. H quickly stood up and looked at me, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me shopping with Alice was a suicide mission" I glared at him. He started to laugh at me. I went upstairs and locked the door. Yeah it was childish, but who cares. That bastard sent me to hell for the day. I heard a howl coming from the forest, it was Seth. He sounded worry and scared. I jumped out of the window and into the forest. I phased once I was deep enough into the forest.

"**What wrong Seth"** he replayed everything in my head. Seth and Paul running into Abel and then Abel hitting on Seth. Knowing Paul he probably blew a casket. We ran a little while more till we found them both. Paul had Abel pinned up to a tree and one hand chocking him.

"Paul let him go" I said changing back to myself.

"Why should I, he was hitting on my Seth" Paul glared at me.

"He is part of our pack, I won't have you killing someone of our pack" he glared at me for a few seconds before letting him go. Abel fell with a thump onto the ground.

"You okay Abel" he nodded trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean he is in our pack" Paul glared at me. I rolled my eyes. I told him everything Abel told me.

"So you can't kill him"

"Well he should not be hitting on Seth. He is mine" Paul pulled Seth by the arm and into his chest. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Abel you know what imprinting is" he shook his head. (I think we all know what imprinting is). I told him imprinting and how Seth and Paul imprinted on each other.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I won't do that again. Sorry Paul, could you forgive me" Paul just kept glared at him, Seth elbowed his ribs. "Fine I forgive you, but you better not to that again or I will hurt"

"Don't listen to Paul. He is just very protective. He acts more like a little girl going thru her period" Seth said at Abel. Paul tried to push away from Seth, but Seth held his arms around him. I told them we should head home, because I was hungry again. They nodded and we went back home. Edward was standing in the front porch pacing back and forth. He then notice me and ran towards me. I took a step to the side making him run into a tree.

"Jacob that was not nice of you" Edward looked at me sounding irritated.

"Well sending me with Alice to go shopping was not nice"

"Who is this Jacob" Abel said standing beside me. I think he was a little to close because I heard growl a little.

"Abel this is Edward. He is a vampire and my imprint"

"That why he smells bad, I thought it was because he just didn't shower. That explains why the Alice smelled bad to. She's a vampire also" Abel said sounding like he had an epiphany.

"Yes, all the Cullen's are vampires. You will meet them eventually" I said turning and walking towards the house. Edward came beside me and tried to hold my hand, but I didn't let him. He grumbled something that I didn't hear, but he sounded angry.

"Oh and by the way no sex for you all week" his eyes widened. He look like I just set him on fire. His mouth was hanging open. I heard Paul, Seth and Abel laughing. Edward let his head hang down in defeat.

Edward spent most of the day trying to make up for sending me shopping with Alice. If I was hungry he would make me anything I wanted. He gave me a massage and clip my toe nails. He put my new clothes away, eyeing the leather pants Alice bought me. He bathed me, which was fun because by the end he was hard and he looked at me with pleading eyes and whimpered a little. I ignored him and changed. I was being mean, but he needed to learn. Abel had met all the Cullen's, though Rosalie didn't like him. No surprise there. He spends most of his time talking to Jasper. Learning about vampires, and how Jasper became a vampire. I was sitting on the couch watching T.V, with Edward beside me.

"Jacob" Edward voice broke my thoughts

"Yes" I said not looking at him

"Please" he said. It broke my heart. I didn't want to give in, he probably laugh at me later for giving in.

"Fine" he smiled at me. I almost fainted from it. I pulled him upstairs and into our room. I tossed him into the bed. He tried to get up, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Stay, don't moves or we won't do anything" he nodded and fell back. I went to the stereo and put some music on. Maneater by Nelly Furtado, I turned facing him. I closed my eyes and moved my body with the music. I moved my hands all over my chest, I could hear him growling that made me get hard. I slowly took of my shirt and tossed in on the floor. I slowly ran a hand into my pants and the other rubbed my nipple.

"Jacob stop with the teasing, please" his eyes were dark and his eye were glazed over. I almost came right there. I walked to the foot of the bed and I slowly too off my pants. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward lick his lips. I turned around and bend over taking my boxer off. I heard him growl that made me rock hard. Before I knew it I was being fucked by Edward tongue in my ass. I moaned as he lick up and down my tight hole.

"You like that puppy"

"Yes" was all that I could say. He put two fingers in me and moved them in and out. God it fell so good. I was tossed into the bed with Edward on top of me. I gasped when I felt his cock grind against mine. He took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I was in heave.

"Edward" He looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you" I said running my hand up and down his jaw.

"As I love you" he cupped my face and kissed me. He went lower and lower until he was kissing my cock. He started to suck me slow, painfully slow. I grabbed his head and force him to take me and he sped up. After a few seconds I came in his mouth. He kept sucking me for all I had, until he let me go.

"My turn he growled" he went to grab the condom, but I stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No"

"Are you sure Jacob?"

"Edward I love you. I want a child from you" I said hopping that he wouldn't say no.

"Me too" he said he lowered his face and kissed me. I flipped him over so I was on top. I grabbed him and impaled myself with his cock. God he was big. He let me get used to him before he moved. He Stood up and wrapped my legs around him. I rocked myself against him. Edward was close I could tell, he put me on my knees and started to go pound me faster and faster. I yelled out every time he hit my sweet spot. After a few seconds I came and Edward came inside me. His cold juices filling me, god it felt good. He turned me over, and pulled out of me and fell on my chest.

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you Edward"

It then it hit me. I was probably going to be pregnant. I was going to have a kid growing inside. I was going to be a dad and Edward too. I was going to have my own family with Edward. The thought made me cry out of happiness. Edward turned me so he was spooning him and ran his hand on my back and sides until I fell asleep.

Review and Comment

thank You for reading

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	11. where's Edward?

It was Sunday morning, I was alone in our room. I kept saying that it was all a dream. Edward. He was just a dream that I will eventually wake up. No one could be as happy me and have everything they wanted and be real. I had Edward and hopefully a baby on the way.

I still couldn't believe still that there was probably something was growing inside me. It felt too good to be true. There had to be a catch to this new found happiness. It scared the shit out of me that Edward might get tired of me and leave me here. I even had a few dreams about it and it was not pleasant. I knew I was being paranoid Edward would not leave me right. He couldn't he was my imprint, then again…

God why should I care I should enjoy the ride while it last. I had a great life and it was time for me to enjoy it.

"Hey Jacob want to play a video game" Emmet came into the room. Emmet. What can I say about him, he was cool, though he has sort of a mental problem. He is too happy and to energetic even for a vampire. He is like the big brother that I never had.

"Yeah, sure why not"

When we got down stairs Alice was in the love chair with Jasper. Alice and Jasper. Alice is a psychotic, mentally unstable, bubbly, energetic, freak, pixie, and to happy for her own good, it's scary. She was always skipping around the house organizing and decorating everything. Jasper was the complete opposite. He was always in a depressing mood. He just walks around the house like a shadow behind Alice, though there were some occasions that he did laugh, smile and talk. He should smile it suits him.

"Ready to lose Jacob" Emmet said as he turns on the game.

"Yeah in your dreams, sucker" Emmet laughed and I swear the house shook. I was wondering where was Edward. He wasn't at the house which worried me a little bit, and his scent was a few hours old. I eventually lost to Emmet and told me if I wanted to go for another round. I told him I had to find Edward, he told me he headed to town. I went into the forest and walked thru it, instead of running thru it. I never really pay enough attention to the forest or its animals. I could hear animal's running and birds singing in the trees. It was peaceful here. No contact with human nature, all it was Mother Nature. When I was in the forest I felt alive than I already was, the forest brought something out of me. The air seemed to be richer and it made me feel safe. There was a presence in the forest that seems to watch over all the animals including me.

I phased and put my shorts on and my shirt. The wind picked up and blew in my direction. Edward's scent hit me in the face. Where was he going here that he didn't even tell me about? I walk down the street and turned the corner following his scent. I was in tracking mode that I didn't see the figure in front of me until I hit him. It felt like I just hit my head on a glass door.

"I'm not a glass door Jacob" I look to see that it was Edward, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in town that you couldn't tell me?" I interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"Just came to get food for you" he smiled, pointing to the store with his finger across the street. I knew that he was lying, he had been gone all morning, but I went with it.

"Sure whatever, can we go eat somewhere I'm hungry as hell"

"Yeah" he took me to a burger place. Knowing that burgers were my favorite food. Unfortunately it was the burger place that Kevin worked at.

"Hope he doesn't work today

"Me too"

"Edward would probably internally combust"

"Yup"

"Jake you are blocking me again" Edward looked at Jacob.

"Not everything I think about you must know" Jacob said simply, Edward rolled his eyes. Edward pulled him into a boot and sat across from Jacob. A waitress came by and drops the menus and told them there waiter will becoming shortly.

"Welcome to…" crap Jacob thought. There stood Kevin, still hot thought not as hot as Edward. Not even close. "Jacob?"

"Kevin is totally dead"

"Sorry Kevin"

"Bye, Kevin"

"Hi Kevin" Jacob said feeling awkward. He glanced at Edward, hoping that he didn't remember, not to his surprise, he saw Edwards lip twitched in aggravation.

"What you doing here?" Jacob looked at Kevin.

"Just came to eat" he could hear Edward growl low in his throat. He decided to make Kevin leave as fast as possible.

"What can I get you?"

"Could I have four cheeseburgers, two fries and medium coke"

"I forgot how much you like to eat" Kevin laughed, making Jacob laugh as well. Making a very pissed off Edward growl. Jacob gulped when he saw the deadly look he gave Kevin.

"Could you hurry, I'm kind of really hungry" Jacob said.

"Alright be back with your drinks" Kevin left and Jacob pretended like nothing happened. He was hopping Edward didn't say anything. Not to his surprise again Edward talked.

"So that is Kevin" Edward said in a soft voice. That made Jacob question if he did see Edward glaring daggers at Kevin before.

"Yes?" he tilted his head.

"The one that you made out with at the movies and in your car" Edward said still softly.

"Yes" Jacob said, Edward was going to say something, but Kevin came with his drinks.

"Here you go Jake" Edward growled at the nickname "Your food is almost done, I wanted to ask you something" Kevin said looking Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jacob quickly looked at Edward wide eyed. Edward looked at him waiting his answer.

"Sorry Kevin going out with someone else"

"Its okay, had to give it a shot "Kevin looked disappointed for a second before smiling an leaving

"Edward" Jacob looked at his lover and found him looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Edward calm down, I don't want to go home and you claiming me. Got it. No possessiveness, alright"

"Sure pup "Edward said licking his lips. Jacob groaned.

After leaving the dinner Edward drove as fast as he could back to the house. He wanted Jacob now. He wanted to kiss and touch Jacob. After hearing Kevin going over and over the events of that night at the movies, Edward felt jealousy. He needed Jacob to learn who he belongs to and he was going to leave mark to prove it.

"Edward slow down"

"No"

"Edward doesn't think were having sex"

"Why not" Edward growled

"I don't want to when you are all like this" Jacob pointed out

"Well after hearing Kevin's thoughts about you how the hell am I supposed to feel"

Jacob was going to say something when Edward let a growl escape from his throat. Shushing Jacob back into his seat. When they got home he didn't had enough time before Edward pulled him out and up into their room.

"Edward stop" Jacob said as Edward kissing down his neck.

"No" Edward snapped. Edward licked up and down a spot in Jacob's neck. After a few more licks he bit into it, not drawing out blood but piercing the skin. He felt Jacob yell out, but he didn't move. He let his mouth fill with venom, and seep into the broken skin. He pulled back to see his work. And did the same to the other side.

"Happy" Jacob said sounding pissed pushing Edward off.

"Yes, very" Edward looked at the two marks that he left on Jacob. Now everyone was going to see that Jacob belong to him and him alone.

"Okay get off" Edward fell to the side of the bed, laughing.

"I'm sure you're happy"

"Yes I can't so much. Now everyone knows that you belong to me "Edward put one arm around Jacob's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yeah keep dreaming big guy" Jacob rolled his eyes and fell asleep, Hearing Edward laughing.

**A/N: can anyone guess what Edward was going in town that he didn't want Jacob to know.**

**I have started to write a Jacob/Mike: Jacob is still a wolf, but Mike is not entirely human. Go read it, it won't hurt.**

**I know it is short, this was just filler. Sorry. Review and comment**


	12. Repeat that?

I woke up this morning to a very horny vampire diving his tongue into my mouth. I don't really have a problem with that but, he really needs to control his raging hormones. I was still sore from last night. Freaking Edward, my ass hurt as I tried to get him off me. I hate when Edward gets all possessive. I don't even get a say if I want to have sex, he just strips me and make love to me. It's not rough at first, but at the end he starts to get rough. Which I like, but having sex every day and night gets me a little sore. I need time to heal.

"Emmet, get your brother off me" I yelled, since Edward started to move lower. He glared at me and I just grinned at him. Emmet came through the door and swung him onto his shoulder.

"Emmet, let me go this instant" Edward said squirming around

"Thanks, Emmet. Could you take Edward hunting or something" Edward glared at me.

"Alright. Come on little brother, time to go hunting. I think Jacob would like the rest" he said before he left with Edward.

"Just you wait Jacob Black when I get back…" Edward said as Emmet walked down the stairs with him.

He has been like these since we got back from the beach last night. I looked down at the reason why.

Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was playing a video game with Emmet when Edward came and told me if I wanted to go to the mall, which I said yes to. I haven't had time with Edward. I wanted to spend some time with Edward, alone.

The drive to the mall was quiet, not the uncomfortable one, the one where it's just nice being in each other presence. I haven't been to the mall since Alice brought me…not dragged me here. I still have nightmares of Alice playing dress up with me as the model. So much close and Alice doesn't shut up.

Edward chuckles beside me as we head in. I just glare at him. I was about to say something, when his face turn into a frown.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing" he grabs and we walk silently.

"What do you want me to buy you today" he smiles at me. Thankfully Edward is holding my hand or I would be falling over.

"Edward I don't like…"

"Jacob you told me that you would accept my gifts that I buy you "Fine. I grunted and pouted.

"Fine" I said

"Don't do that. You look to cute when you do that"

"I'm not cute" I said pulling my hand out of his. "I'm not a girl!"

"I know how much you are not a girl Jacob" he purred into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine

It seems that Edward uses that voice on purpose. My knees go week when I hear that voice. I wish my body better. I should not be affected by him so much.

"Well I need new pants and more shirts. Since you always end up tearing them up when we have sex" Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "You didn't seem to have had a problem with it as I recall" he said rubbing my back.

"Stop Edward, were in a mall" I glared at him, well tried too. I was about punch him, when he stopped and look around the crowd around us. Glaring at every one that was staring at us, he grabs my wrist and we walked into a store.

"What the hell was that all about Edward" I said as I was lifting a shirt to look at.

"I just don't like what people were thinking when they saw you" he sneered. I chuckled always the jealous type. I grabbed a couple of shirts and pants and gave them to Edward to buy for me. Once outside the store, we went to the food court. This is probably the only thing that I like about malls.

"So aren't you going to get anything?" I asked before munching on my burger.

"I don't need anything" he smiled at me holding one of my hands and playing with my fingers. "Your hand seems to be missing something" he said running his finger over mine.

"What you talking about, the only thing missing from my hand is another hand full of fries" I pulled my hand from his and grabbed some more fries and shoved them down my throat. Edward laughed and leaned back on his chair watching me eat. It was nerve racking at first that he was always watching me eating, but then I got used to it. After I finish my food we went left the mall and headed home or so I thought. Somehow we ended at the beach.

We walked down the beach holding each other's hands. I listening to the Waves crash into beach it was a beautiful day. The wind was blowing slowing against us. It felt nice. I felt something was wrong at looked at Edward. He looked worried for some reason. He didn't even notice that we stopped walking until I grabbed his shoulder and spinning him facing me.

"Babe you okay" I said giving his hand a reassuring squeezed.

"Jacob what do you think about marriage?" my brain went blank. Where did that come from? I didn't know how to answer that.

"Uh…I never thought about it. Now that I do…I guess…I never really want to get marry. I don't really know why people get married. Its something stupid, why waste thousand dollars on a wedding. I would waste that money on cars, I would never would want to get married" I then notice Edwards face. It was blank. Shit did I say something wrong. He only has that face when he is trying to hide his true emotions.

"I see" he said in a neutral tone. Fuck what I said. He let go of my hand and turned his back on me. "I think we should go home" he tried to hide it, but his voice crack a little at the end. I felt like shit.

"Edward tells me what's wrong?" I tried to grabbed his arm, but he moved away

"Let's go" he said. I need to find out what I said. I was loosing my temper with him avoiding my question.

"Edward tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't want to know?" he said

"Yes I do, now you better tell me"

"Let it go Jake" Fuck this was getting ridiculous.

"Edward fucking Cullen tell me what the hell is wrong with you" I think that was it for him. He appeared in front of my face his face showing different emotions.

"What is wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me. Your the one that just told me that you would not marry me. There is nothing fucking wrong with me, it's all just you. I don't know why I even thought that you would like to marry me "of he could cry he would be "I spend a whole week looking for a god dam ring for you. I looked everywhere trying to find a ring for you. I tried…to find the perfect ring for you. I tell you about what you think about marriage, what you say…you would never want to get married" he ended gasping for air. I'm such an asshole.

"Edward where you asking me if I would marry you" I said lifting his chin, and looking at him straight into his beautiful eyes. He just nodded.

"Its fine Jacob, we don't have to get married. I get it you don't like the idea of marriage. Lets…"

"Yes" he looked at me, with a look saying "Did I hear you right"

"Yes, I would like to marry you Edward" I cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. I rested my forehead against his. He was grinning like a little child that was giving his favorite candy. "So where is this perfect ring you searched for"? I ask I say grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Give me a second" he says as he lowers himself on one knee. I give him a look. Is he really going to purpose to me on one knee. Wait I'm not the girl in this relationship.

"Jacob Black" he pulls a box out of his pocket. "Would you marry me?" I already know the answer but I can't say it. Fuck. Work mouth. Come on Jacob you can say it.

"Yes" I say after what seemed forever. Edward grabbed my hand and put it on my finger. He stood up and brought his lips to mine. I felt really happy. I swear I heard the bird chirping and bells going off in the background.

_End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edward had ravished me all night long and I was tired from the entire love making. Don't get me wrong I love having sex with Edward, but six hours of non stopping of fucking is too much. I could still feel his some of his cum coming out of my ass.

I got up from our bed and headed into the restroom. I smelled of sweat, sex, and cum. After the tub got filled with water, I turned off the water and closed my eyes. Letting my muscles rest, it was nice and quiet. The only thing I could hear was the river flowing down stream and all the animals in the forest.

"Enjoying your bath love" I heard his voice right beside me. I didn't open my eyes, I just nodded. He came into the bath with me and pulled me towards his chest. I relaxed more that Edward was here. I sigh and turned over letting my head rest onto his chest. I loved how Edward smelled to me. We stayed there, not moving, no talking, just enjoying beyond around each others presence.

"Jacob the mutt's are here. The ones that almost killed you. Get down here before I rip them to shreds!"Rosalie had to ruin my moment of tranquility.

"Jacob, its Sam. He wants to talk to you" Edward said against my forehead.

"What does he want?" I said snuggling more into Edward chest

"I don't know he is blocking his thoughts from me "Edward said sounding a little annoyed.

"Fine" Jacob stood and got out of the tub. He grabbed and dried himself. Edward was out of the tub and putting his clothes on when Jacob walked into their bedroom. He grabbed a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts.

We walked out the door to find Sam and his pack behind him. There were new faces that I didn't know.

"Jacob, get these mutts out off my yard before I rip their arms of" Rosalie yelled from inside the house. I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps. I stop at a safe distance from Sam. Edward stood on my right side while Paul, Seth and Abel on my left.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" my voice going a little high at the end.

"Jacob, myself and the pack have decided to UN-banish you and your pack. You are allowed to come and go as free as you like. I know that you have every right to be mad at me. I know you might not forgive for what I have done to you but, is it pointless to say in sorry" Sam look with sadness in his eyes. I knew that I should be pissed at him and at the pack. They almost killed me, for fucking sakes. I should spit at their face and walk away. I was still mad at Sam but, he was like a father to me and I did love him for taking care of me after Billy. Sam did deserve a second.

"Sam it's not pointless for you to say you're sorry, but I don't forgive you for what you did" Sam winced a little "Thank you for letting go back to La Push. I will not return to your pack, I have my own. They need me, I will not abandon them"

"Thank you Jacob for understanding. I would like to ask you a favor"

"You may"

"Leah and the other pack members would like it if they could come into Cullen's land to visit Paul and Seth" Leah must be worried about Seth. I looked at Edward. it was his family's place to speak not me. He nodded and I turn to Sam.

"Yes. They are able to" I said more to Leah than Sam.

"Thank You" Sam nodded to Leah who ran towards Seth and hugged him. They were both crying and mumbling words that I could not understand. Jacob watched as the both packs interacted with each other. Some were crying, some wrestling on the floor.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did Jacob" Sam was suddenly beside him.

"I forgive you Sam" Jacob hugged the man he looked up to and cried.

"HEY MUTT DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET THE REST OFF THE MUTTS OUT OFF MY YARD" Rosalie's voice came into his ears.

"Sorry Rose, they're going to be staying here for a while!" I yelled backed. I could hear Rosalie mumble angry words at me. I sat on the ground Sam beside me. Edward appeared in front of us, smiling at me.

"Sam as you are going to be part of Jacob's life again, I would like to ask you permission to marry Jacob" I looked at Edward then at Sam wide eyed. Edward we just started to play nice, why did you have to say that.

"Sure why not" Sam said like it was nothing.

"So you're okay with it" I asked looking at him

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're Sam" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. So stop asking before I change my mind" he laughed. I stood up and kissed Edward passionately on the lips. "Love you Babe"

"Love you too"

"Awww" Leah and Rosalie said at the same time. I flipped them off

"Fuck off"

"Jacob Black behave" Esme voice came from inside the house.

"Yes mam" I blushed. All the Cullen's were spilling out of the house and joining the pack, talking and introducing each other. I notice that Abel was sitting on the porch steps, his legs pulled into his chest.

"Edward I'll be back" he nodded and sat beside Sam. Hopefully they don't kill each other.

"Abel what's up" he looked up and his eyes were puffy. I knew that face to well, I wore that face.

"I was introducing myself to the other members when, I saw him. I felt like something warm flooded thru me. I tried to introduce myself, but he ignored me. I tried to talk to him, but he just turned the other way. He's my imprint and he can't even look at me. Am I so disgusting to look at" Abel cried. I sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"Calm down Abel. Alright, so who did you imprint? I know it's a guy" he pointed to one of Sam's new pack members. He looked like he was twenty. Late, bloomer. He probably change a few weeks a go.

"Alright let me talk to Sam" he nodded and curled into himself.

"Sam!"

"What do you want Jacob! Why are you screaming about now?" he stood up and dust himself off.

"We need to talk" I motion for him to come. He huffed and walked over.

"What's up" he look at me then at Abel

"Abel imprinted on one of your pack members, what's his name?" I said looking at the person in questioned. He followed my gazed.

"Oh. His name is Collin. He just joined my pack a few weeks ago"

"Have you told him what imprinting is?"

"Yeah. Sorry Abel if he ignored you. He is shy" Sam said. Really, shy, the kid in question was running around trying to catch Emmet. I turned to look and I raised an eyebrow at him

"Okay so maybe he doesn't like you Abel. That doesn't me like you, that don't mean he won't. You need to try and talk to him. Don't give up on him. He is thick headed like Jacob" Sam patted my head.

"Who's thick headed?"I growled

"See what I mean" Sam and Abel started to laugh.

"Collin!" I raised my voice and the kid stopped in his tracks and fell . Even if I wasn't there Alpha, I was still the real one. Sam was just a fill in Alpha. They still had to listen to me. "Collin get over here" I sad more calmly this time, after Sam gave me a look. Saying, "Scream at him again, I'll kick you into a bloody pulp". Collin tried to ignore me, but his bodies betrayed him and walked over to us. Abel and I stood up. Abel became happy that his imprint was near him

"Collin have you met Abel" he shook his head.

"Remember when I talk to you about imprinting" he nodded at Sam. "Abel here has imprinted on you" he nodded. "Why are you ignoring him?" Collin didn't answer

"Why are you ignoring him, Collin?" Sam said a little annoyed. He still didn't answer.

"Collin, I'll ask this time. Why are you ignoring Abel?" I said.

"He scares me! O.k.!" Collin screamed making everybody's face whip towards us. Abel's grinned disappeared and hung his face. "He has scares all over his face and arms. And he looks weird okay!" Abel whimpered at the harsh voice. "How can I have an imprint that looks like he was mauled by a bear?" Abel fell to his knees and started to cry. I dropped beside him and pulled him into my arms.

I growled at Collin. Who the hell does this kid think he is? I'm going to kick his ass. Jasper appeared at my side and pulled Abel up and held him close to his chest, Abel wrapped his arms around the vampire.

I was about to punch the mother fucker, when I saw something appear in his eyes. I looked at Edward. He nodded, Sam was going to say something, but I held him back. I pointed with my eyes at Collin's face. He wasn't scared anymore he was glaring at Jasper.

"Get your hands off him you fucker" Collin said thru his clenched teeth. Jasper looked at me and nodded. When Jasper's hands left Abel, Collin's were there wrapping his around him. "Abel's mine!" Glaring daggers at Jasper and growling at him.

"Teenagers these days" I said to Sam

"Yeah, can't control their emotions" Sam said back.

"Testosterone spill on aisle one" Leah and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Maybe those two getting close isn't the best thing in the world"

"I agree" Sam said. We both laughed

After Collin calmed down he and Abel stayed on the porch laughing at talking. I sat betweens Edward legs, leaning my back on his chest. Esme, Carlisle, and Sam were talking about letting some of the pack members sleep over the house. Leah and Rosalie were laughing which I didn't take as a good sign at all. Seth was wrestling Emmet, while Jasper and Paul had a go at it. Alice was talking to Embry, Quil, and Jared about going shopping. I laughed at the thought of Alice dragging to the mall and using them as Barbie dolls.

"Happy Love" Edward murmured into my neck.

"Extremely" I look up to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I was going to turn around when I felt something hit my stomach.

"Okay who ever threw something at me there dead" I yelled at everyone. Everyone ignored me I felt it again. "Okay seriously who is hitting me" I asked getting annoyed

"Jacob"

"What!" I looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and placed it on my stomach. I felt another kick, another, another, another, and another.

"I think you're pregnant" Edward said slowly.

"What?" Sam

"Pregnant", Seth

"Yay, Babies", Alice

"You're a dude", Emmet

"Great more mutts to feed", Rosalie

"I'm going to be a grandmother" Esme

"Dude your pregnant" Paul laughed. That was the last thing I heard as I fainted.

**Later that Evening--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to people whispering around me. I felt like shit. What the hell happen, did I faint. I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling drowsy.

"Love, you okay" Edward. His face full of concerned.

"What happened?"

"You passed out"

"Oh"

"You remember anything before you fainted"

"Well Abel imprinted on Collin, Alice was talking to the guys about going shopping and then…" kicking. Pregnant, Babies "I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

"Ah, you're awake Jacob. Calm down" Carlisle walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"You expect me to calm down"

"Well love you said you wanted to get pregnant" Edward smile at me. Fucker. Smiling at me like that.

"Well now I scared shit less"

"Jacob, there nothing to worry about. I did an ultra sound and you are pregnant. There seems to be six babies in your womb. There are all healthy and have grown rapidly. I believe it's due to the vampire and wolf blood in them"

"Six" I whispered

"Yes"

"Love you okay" Edward wrapped his arms around and slid behind me.

"Give me a second". I always did want a big family. I was getting what I wished for. "Yeah, when am I do" I asked Carlisle.

"I say about two month give or take a week. I'm not sure since normal pregnancy doesn't help here" Two months! I was having six kids in two months. I felt Edward rubbed my back and it help. A little.

"Thank you" Carlisle nodded and headed downstairs. I turned to look at Edward who only looked at me with love in his eyes. My heart pump faster.

"Edward, do you want to have these kids" I said looking down. I felt his finger tilt my head.

"Jacob there is nothing more than I would want more from you" he said and leaned in slowly and kissed me. I felt so alive when lips touched mine.

"Edward make love to me" I said slowly pulling off him.

"Of course love" he pulled me up and took off my clothing one by one. He slowly took off my shirt and pulled it over my head. He trailed down kisses from my jaw line to my stomach. Were he ran a hand over my stomach and left little kisses there. He took off my shorts and kissed down my thighs moving his hands up and down. God I was in heaven. He picked me up and kissed me with so much emotion, I felt like jelly. He lay me down on our bed slowly. He stood at the end of the bed taking off his clothes. He was so beautiful. Once all his clothes were off he crawled on top of me. He plunged his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues dance together. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled off and started going down again. When he reached my right nipple he liked it and sucked on it. I arched my back trying to get more. He gave the same treatment to my left. He ran his tongue over my stomach down my happy trail. He buried his nose into my pubes and sniffed my scent.

"Go Jacob you smell delicious" I blushed at that. He ran his tongue up my leaking erection, and engulfing my member with his mouth. I thrust my hips into his mouth. He worked his tongue while he sucked me off. Using his teeth to arouse me even more, before I knew it I was coming into his mouth. He sucked me until he got all of my cum in his mouth. He stood on top of me with his gorgeous cock in my face. I licked my tongue from base to tip a few times before sucking on the head. After hearing him moan a few more times I took him all in my mouth. I knew he was close after a few minutes, so I let him go. He looked at me and I nodded. He pulled me on top of him, grinding our erections together. Moaned into the fiery kiss that he had me in. I pulled away and with one hand I grabbed him and with the other I lifted myself up. When I felt his cock at my entrance I let myself fall, being impaled by him. God he felt so good inside me. I moaned at the pleasure and I heard Edward growl. I lifted myself again and fell on him, this time I didn't stop. I kept going, wanting Edward to fee pleasure. He then wrapped his arms around me and rocked inside me. I felt close to the edge and knew he was to. I could feel his cock pulse on what was about to come.

"Edward!" I yelled as I came between us. He wasn't there and tightened my muscle around him bringing more pleasure. He started to thrust deeper and harder into me. My cock sprang to life again and came once more.

"JAKE" Edward yelled as he came in me I could feel his cold cum inside. I collapsed on top of him and smile.

We stayed there for a few minutes. Kissing and embracing each other. Edward was going to pull out when I pulled him back in.

"Stay, please" I looked at him

"Whatever you say Jacob I love you" he moved so he was spooning me.

"Ready to be a dad?" I asked him

"Yes Love" he kissed my neck. "You ready to be a mom" I was going to say something sarcastic, but decided not to.

"Yes" With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I could hear Edward singing in my ear as I faded into my dreams.


	13. My New Life1

Authors Note: This is the continuation of my other story "Life Turn Upside Down". The story starts two years after the pups were born. There will be flashbacks every once in a while. Hopefully u guys enjoy this chapter I will have the next chapter up by Tuesday. I like to thank those of you have kept of reading my story. For those who are just started reading, enjoy. Also there won't be four pups instead of six. There about eight years old physically in the story

Description of the Pups

Jayden (Jay) – (Twin) has light brown skin, green eyes. Bronze color hair (has a birth mark on his chest that looks like wolf). He is the talkative twin, he likes to prank his family members especially his aunt Rosalie and Leah. He has the ability to change into a wolf like his mom, and can control water

Gabriel (Gabe) - (Twin) has light brown skin, green eyes, bronze color hair (has a birthmark on his back that looks like a moon) He is the less talkative twin and has a very dark humor. He plays prank on others with his twin brother. He has the ability to change into wolf as well, and can control fire

Luke – has russet color skin like his mom, black hair and brown eyes. He enjoys fighting with his uncle Emmet, Jasper, Paul and his grandfather Sam. He has the ability of telekinesis

Devin - Is the hot tempered of all the children, he has greens eyes, black hair and brown light skin. He is more like his uncle Paul. He is also the tallest of all the children. he likes to fight with his brothers. He dislikes Gabe for having the ability to control fire, while he has the ability to teleport.

I woke up to little giggles on the other side of our bedroom door. I wished they could go back to sleep. I know the routine. They will sneak in to our room and then they will count to three, and jump on top of me and Edward. Little brats

"Love don't call our kids little brats" I heard his voice on the side of my ear barely a whisper

"I can call them whatever I like I gave birth to them" I said sticking my tongue out like a child.

"Be quiet there coming in" I heard him say. I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. I heard the door open. I could hear Devin telling the other what to do.

"Alright on three Jay and Gabe jump on pop. I and Luke will jump on mom alright"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

"Wake up!" I heard all of them say in unison before I felt to bodies falling on top of me.

"Mom, mom, mom, wake up, wake up, wake up!" I grabbed Devin who was smacking my chest and Luke who pulling my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around them both and pulled them towards me. I looked at Edward, he had Gabe upside down holding him by the ankle and Jay was pinned on his side trying to escape.

"Little runts, why can't you let me sleep" They all stop moving and turned to look towards me

"Because we love you" they all said in unison. Edward started to laugh. I kicked him with my leg.

"Sure you do" I let Devin and Luke go. I pushed myself up to leaned against the head bored. Devin sat on top of my legs while Luke cuddled beside me. He looked just like me. It freaked me out a little. He also had my same temper. He would cry and whine about everything. Devin was a combination of both of us. This was not good at all. He always had evil smirk on his face and had the worst temper out off all three other kids.

I felt Edward slide to the left of me, cuddling against me like a child. He had Gabe nestled on his chest, while Jay sat between us. Jay and Gabe looked exactly like their father, they also acted like him. Jay was Edwards's happy side, while Gabe was his moody and depressive side. Jay inherited his father's smirk and Gabe his puppy dog face. God those two will kill me one of these days.

"Mom could we go eat breakfast I'm hungry" Luke whined.

"Luke moms tired why we all don't go to sleep for……"

He looked towards over at his brother. He nodded and Gabe looked towards me. With those eyes that would make anyone do anything he wanted.

"Fine" Luke jumped out of the bed follow by Jay then Gabe. Devin turns towards me and smirked.

"Idiots have to run downstairs" with that he was gone. Ever since he found that he was the ability to teleport himself anywhere he wants he doesn't walk anywhere.

"You need to tell your son not to call his brothers idiots" I turned to Edward who smiled at me

"Alright love. Come, time to feed the pups" he stood up and pulled me with him.

Downstairs Gabe (POV)

"Devin no fair you can't use your ability to teleport to the kitchen" Luke whined.

"Why not, it's not my fault that I have an awesome power and you don't" Devin stuck his tongue out and Luke. I swear Devin is a show off. Wait till he sees what Jay and I can do. Smiled at the thought, he was going out flip out.

"What you smiling little brother?" Jay said beside me. Jay was an inch taller than me, but other than that we looked exactly the same. Also he has a birth mark on his chest and mines on my back. Other than that our family has a lot of trouble figuring who's who.

"Devin flipping out" I said. He nodded. When we first discovered that we had ability I wanted to tell mom and pop, but Jay said that we should wait and practice before showing them. So it's been two months waiting, and Devin gloating about his ability. I had just about enough of it.

"No more waiting Gabe, you will get your chance to gloat soon enough" Out of all of us Jay was the most intelligent one, Grandpa like's us the best since Jay and I like to learn. We even dissected frog last month.

"Alright who's hungry?" Mom came into the kitchen and going to the fridge.

"We are" Luke yelled. I loved my brother, but he eats like and animal. Well we are, but still.

"Alright eggs, bacon, and pancakes sound alright?" We all nodded.

"So what would you like to do today?" Pop came into the room, and picked us up one by one and dropped us on our chairs.

"Well, father Gabe, Luke and I have something to tell you" Jay said. Dad looked at him. Even though dad was able to read our minds we have learn to block him. Mom thought us and Dad was not happy about that.

"What that you are idiots" Devin said smirking at us

"EDWARD!" Mom yelled as she was coking

"Devin don't call your brother idiots that's not polite" My dad said

"Whatever" Devin said, then turned his attention to the food in front of him

"Alright, well finished eating and then you can show us"

"Thanks, Father"

An Hour or so later…..

(Jay POV)

I knew Gabe was about to burst from having Devin showing his ability. Today was a good day to show our parents and family what we have acquired. Luke was probably the most excited. He was usually the center of Devin's bullying. He wanted to show his brother what he learned and teach him a lesson.

"What must you tell us that is so important" Grandpa was here, I actually had to go with Gabe and get Grandpa Carlisle out of the hospital. The hospital was not busy, but he said he had to see other patients, that's were Gabe came in. After ten seconds at looking at Gabe's puppy dogs face he gave in. We were all outside in the backyard of Grandpa's house. Grandpa was sitting on the grass like everyone else, except for Aunt Alice, Rosalie, Leah they sat on the picnic bench.

"This better be good" I heard Devin say sitting beside our uncle Paul. I decided to get on with it.

"Alright everyone, it will be best if we show you than explained it. Doesn't be alarm" I smirked at my Devin's expression, which he caught and glared at me.

"Luke" Look stood up from beside me and walked between us and our family. He then turned to me. I gave him an encouraging smile. I could tell he was excited, but was afraid to show them. He turned back to and closed his eyes. The next thing I know I see Uncle Emmet floating over Luke upside down.

"Hey little turd put me down" Luke was just giggling and so was everyone. Mom and Father ran up to Luke and hugged him.

"This is what you were keeping away from me. You have telekinesis" father looked at Luke with joy.

"I'm sorry" Luke said before he put Uncle Emmet down and started to cry.

"Luke I'm not mad. I'm really happy and so is your mom"

I felt a pinch on the left side of me and turned to Gabe. He didn't look it, but he was excited.

"Alright ill go, then you" he nodded. I stood up and looked towards my family. Mom and Father had taken Luke back to sit with them.

I took a deep breath and concentrated and closed my eyes. . The water from the soil started to come up from its place. When I opened my eyes I could see Grandpa gasp, even though he didn't need too. I turned to look towards my parents. Father was smiling, and mother looked like he was about to cry. The water was moving in a circle around me. I pointed my hand up and the water went rushing towards the sky. I snapped my arm back, the water started to fall back down as if it was raining. I could hear aunt Alice giggle.

I ran towards Father and waited to see what he thought.

"That was amazing Jay. I guess my sons are all special" he smiled at me. He grabbed me and hugged me.

"Sorry for lying to you, we just to keep it a secret. Now it's Gabe turn Father" I turned to look at Gabe, he was already standing, his hands clamping and unclamping from excitement. Even though Gabe was ahead of me of controlling his power, I was his safety net. I let go of Father and walked towards Gabe. Stopping beside him and grabbing his hand.

"Here you go"

Unlike me Gabe could make his ability to manifest itself, I had to have a source for mine. The temperature around us started to get hot, and I knew he was going to show them what he could do. Especially Devin, the burst of flamed always caught me off guard. I squeezed Gabe's hand for encouragement. He opened his eyes to look at Devin, finally showing him that he was not the most gifted in the family. Devin has had a fascination with fire since we were little. Seeing Gabe having this ability must be aggravating him. Once Gabe was satisfied, he made the fire disappear as fast as it came.

He looked up to me and I smiled at him.

"Good job little brother"

"Wow, that was amazing Gabe "Uncle Emmet stood up and rushed over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Emmet let our son down, you trying to kill him!" Mom rushed over as well as smacked Emmet beside the head.

"Jake! That hurt" he put Gabe down and rubbed his head. Uncle Emmet was funny.

"What you think mom?" Gabe looked at him

"That was amazing buddy" Gabe was engulfed in our mother arms. I grinned.

"Well that was something I couldn't have missed" Grandpa Carlisle stood up and gave me a quick hug.

"Well I guess your son's are just as gifted as their father" Grandpa Sam walked over to us and patted me on the shoulder.

I was really happy that everyone was accepting of us and our abilities. After everyone congratulated us Aunt Alice decided we should have party for us. That woman is crazy, the next thing I know the whole house is covered in decorations and there's food cooking for the wolf pack.

(Devin POV)

I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. Not after I gloated about my ability. Gabe had what I wanted, but he deserves it. I'll probably would burn the whole house down.

"Good job brother" I said sitting next to him. He swallowed his food and looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing….Thanks" he smiled at me, he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"AWWW" I heard Uncle Paul say

"Shut It Uncle Paul" he laughed and I turned to Gabe. He nodded. He pointed his hands towards Uncle Paul and the next thing I know Uncle's Paul shirt is in flames. Uncle Seth started to laugh. He took off his shirt and stomp it to put the flames out.

"Gabe, no burning your uncle Paul….unless I say you can" mom said

"Alright mom"

"Why you little…"

"Paul shut it!" Uncle Paul closed his mouth and huffed.

"Sorry Uncle Paul, still your favorite nephew?" I asked

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" he said sitting next to Uncle Seth.

"So who wants a wrestling match" Emmet asked. Luke's hand came up first.

"Alright"

Luke transform into his wolf form. He showed his teeth at Emmet and snarled.

"Is that supposed to scare me, puppy" wrong choice of words. The next thing we know Uncle Emmet is flying towards the trees, snapping it in half. Luke runs towards Aunt Rosalie and she pats him on the head.

"Good job Luke. You are my favorite nephew"

Yup our family is pretty weird. Vampires, Wolf, with abilities. Welcome to my life.


	14. My New Life2

Authors Note: Well here you go the second chapter. Hopefully you like the names. Jay, Gabe's, Luke's, and Devin's.

This chapter will begin with Jacob and Edward at the mall. I have decided to skip another two years ahead, the pups will now be going to high school and they will experience the ups and downs. Sorry for the very late delay on this chapter. I have been on vacation and I just got home yesterday. Sorry again.

(Jacobs POV)

It was my sons' birthday tomorrow. Edward and I have been all day at the mall thinking of the perfect present for them, but we don't know what.

"We can just get them a gift card" I said. We have been here for three hours already.

"Jake, were not going to buy our kids gift card" he said beside me, giving me a look.

"Well what the hell should we buy them, there really picky"

"Well so is their mom so it doesn't surprise me that they are" he said laughing. I hit him beside the head.

"I told you to stop calling me mom, it's been over two years and now your sons are calling mom. Do I look like I have boobs or vagina" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Jacob" he moves his head and pressed his lips against mine, slowly.

"Come on, we need to get our pups their presents" I said as he broke apart and looked at each other.

"Why don't we buy them a puppy for each of them" he said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you serious Edward, there three?"

"Well mentally there smarter than any twelve year old child and they won't get hurt since they inherited my rock hard skin" he said. Crap he was right…

"Well they..." crap he is giving me the puppy dog eyes, and the pouting lips.

"Fine, well get them each damn puppy" his face lid up and I felt my heart swell. Stupid imprint.

"Come let's go to the pet store" he pulled me out of the mall towards the parking lot. We drove towards the pet store.

Ten to fifteen minutes later.

I walked down the isle's full of many different type of puppies. They all looked so cute, I wanted get all of them.

"I sure you do, but there not for you. There for own puppies to have"

I pouted, but kept on looking. About an hour later I had in mind the perfect puppies for the kids.

"How about we get an Anatolian Shepherd for Luke and German Shepherd for Devin and for the twins Labrador Retrievers" I said looking at Edward.

"Alright, let's pick beds, toys and food for them now" after another hour we had everything. I decided that we should keep the puppies at Sam's house.

As I pulled to Sam's house he was outside with pack. Seth and Paul were sitting on the down on the porch steps. Abel and Collin were chasing each other. Everyone else was talking to among themselves.

"Hey Jacob" Abel said coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Jacob, were are my grandchildren" he said sounding disappointing.

"Yeah where are the little runts" Paul said coming to stand beside Sam

"Well tomorrow is their birthday so we decided to get them puppies"

"But?" he said raising and eyebrow

"Well…I wondered if you can take care of the puppies till tomorrow" I said fidgeting under his gaze.

"No"

"Come on Sam" I whined "Please"

"Sam don't be a hard ass" Collin said

"Jacob I said…." At that moment the puppies jumped out of Edward's car and jumped Sam. Sam picked one up and it licked his face. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll take care of them. I'll bring them over when it's time for the party"

"Thank you Sam"

"No problem"

"Well we got to get going, we've been gone all day, and the kids must be worried" I gave Sam a hug and said goodbye to everyone.

We pulled to our house, Carlisle and Esme gave to us on our wedding day. It was a mile down from Carlisle house. Jasper, Emmet and Embry were babysitting. At first I was worried, but they are actually good with kids.

"Mom" Luke came running down the porch steps and hugged me.

"Hey big guy, did you behave?" I said

"Yup" he said a grin plastered onto his face.

"Hey dad" he walked toward Edward and gave him a hug as well

"How was your day?" Edward asked

"Alright"

"Let's get inside" I said walking toward the door, but before I could reach the door it was opened and Jayden came out and tackled me onto the ground.

"Mom!" I laughed as Jayden snuggled up to my chest

"What you want?" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Can we go hunting, please, please, please" he

"Jayden get off our mom so he can talk" Gabe came out of the house gliding across the porch and down the stairs.

"Sorry" Jay got off me and stood beside Gabe.

"So Jacob, are we going hunting?" Emmet came out with Devin and threw him up in the air and I got scared. Luke flew about twenty feet in to the air.

"Emmet! you trying to kill my son!" I ran over and took Luke from him. Jasper and Embry came out laughing. I glared at Edward who was trying to hold back laughter but failing.

"Jay I'm really tired and I would like to go to sleep for a while, how about tomorrow?" Jay was about to complain, but Emmet interrupted.

"How about we take the kids hunting and you and Edward can have some quality time together" Emmet said this with a suggestive tone and I blushed. The kids agree and after a little push from Edward I gave in. The kids all transformed into their wolf forms and were running around in excitement. I love my puppies so much. After I gave them all hugs they lick my face and left.

SEX SCENE WARNING SEX SCENE WARNING SEX SCENE WARNING SEX SCENE

"So love, what do you want to do" said Edward lifting his pelvis grinding into mine, as I lay comfortably on his chest.

"Don't you mean what you want to do?"

"Love, Please" he kissed my forehead

"No!" he pouted

"Jacob!" he whined.

"What?" I said sounding angry.

"Please babe, come on" Edward bucked into me. I chuckled.

"You want me?" he nodded eagerly.

"Well come and get me" I gave him a very hot and sloppy kiss. I got up from the bed and jumped out the window and transformed into my wolf form. I ran towards the opposite side of where my pups went. I don't want to have my puppies getting traumatized seeing their mom and dad having sex.

I could hear him cursing and growling, I laughed. I knew he was close, he might be fast but I am as well. I blocked my thoughts from him and I heard him growl in annoyance.

"Jacob!"

I kept running between the trees, moving left and right. Jumping over fallen branches and ducking over low branches. It had been a while since I've been running in the woods in my wolf form. Usually Edward went hunting with the kids. I stayed home usually cleaning and or doing errands or sleeping, since the little twerps were part vampire they only needed about four hours of sleep.

I kept running until I reached a clearing. It was beautiful, very lushes green threes and the sun seemed to shine onto it. I ran towards the middle and turned around and lay down on the cool grass. I turned over onto my back and let my tongue hang out.

"There you are puppy" I heard his voice, but I couldn't find him. The threes covered him perfectly.

"You've been very bad" I turned my head were his voice came from

"The puppy must be thought a lesson" His voice came from the other direction, I growled in annoyance.

"Are you getting angry" I snapped my teeth into the air.

"I guess you are" He wanted to play games, all play games whit him.

I gave a low whimper and lay flat on the ground.

"Aw, is the puppy sad" he came out of the trees. God he looked so hot. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his bare chest, and abs were looking very delicious right now. I stood up and smirked at him. He looks confused and it looked cute on him. I turned around so my tail was facing him and I turned my wolf head to look at him. He raised his eyebrow at me.

I slowly began to move my tail back and forth. His eyes following it, his tongue poking out of his mouth and licking those delicious full lips, Edward had a tail fetish. Anytime I was in my wolf form he would wrap himself on it and cuddle next to me. His eye grew dark with lust and it send child down my back. I knew I had a few seconds left before Edward lost control.

I lowered front body slowly and brought my lower half higher, pushing my backside so Edward could have a clear view. His eyes were still on my tail and I moved it from side to side quickly before moving it up. He looked sad that my tail had stopped moving but then he lowered his gaze and his eyes fell on my backside. His eyes filled with lust and hunger. I whined loudly and moved my backside from side to side, enticing him to come and get what he wanted. It worked the next thing I know I'm flat against the ground.

"I'm going to make you scream so hard Jacob that you're going to wish that you didn't tease me" he growled into my ear. I change back into my human self and turned around. "You know that I always wanted to fuck you in your wolf form" I gave him a questionable look.

"What?"

"Your weird" he stuck his tongue out at me

"Come on then, I'm losing wood over here" He laughed

Edward licked his way down my neck, giving butterflies and bites all over my neck and chest. He let his tongue swirl around my right nipple and I thrust my hips into his.

"Someone is eager" he said laughing

"Hate you!" I pouted. He bit my erect nipple gently before tucking at it and twisting with his teeth. Fuck. It felt fucking amazing. After a few more seconds he went to play with my other one. I was a complete mess after he finish. I wanted him to fuck me already.

He let his tongue run down my stomach and bit every single one of my abs. His lips ghosted over my inner and bit down. I whined

"Edward…"I panted

"Yes, Love" he said looking into my eyes with such emotion that I felt like I would come.

"Please…" I whimpered and I brought my face next to his and gently rubbed our faces together.

"Alright love" he said sending me a smile that made my heart swell. He stood up to take his pants off slowly and it made me whimper more. He was so beautiful. He slowly ran his index finger along the waist line of his briefs. He slowly took them to reveal his organ that caused me so much pleasure and made me whimper and beg for more.

I ran my eyes over it, licking my lips. I could stop myself. I got on my knees and grabbed him. Caressing his organ against my face, his silky smooth skin felt good against my own. I could hear him purr from me doing this. I pulled the skin a little exposing his purplish head that was dripping pre cum. My tongue darted out and caught the drops that fell. I engulfed his mushroom head and sucked on it like a lollipop. He was growling low in his chest and it made me grow even harder. I pulled back, and looked into his eyes before engulfing him all the way. I could feel his pubic hair tickle my face as I bobbed my head.

"Jacob!" I was pulled roughly off him. I glared at him.

"Sorry love, but keep going like that and I won't last" I pouted.

"Anyways wouldn't you want me to pleasure you instead?" he said. I nodded and turned around. I got on all fours and spread my legs wide. He knew what I wanted I didn't need to tell him. He slowly fell on his knees and I could hear him growl. I felt his hands spread my cheeks apart letting the cool air into my hole. He massaged them for a while before he bit both and letting his tongue run from my back into my ass. God it felt good. His tongue licked around before plugging in and I whimpered at the pleasure I was receiving.

"Edward….need you….in…..me" I panted. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, bringing our groins together.

"You want me" I nodded. As he ran that so talented tongue up and down my neck.

"Who do you belong to Jacob" he ran his teeth along my neck. I couldn't speak I was too far.

"Jacob, who do you belong to!" he said biting a little.

"You"

"Who?"

"I belong to you Edward Cullen!" I said

"Good" he said before biting into my neck. Letting his venom seep out and leaving a mark on my skin.

"Now since you been a bad puppy, you're going to have to do all the work" he smirked at me. I glared back. He lay on his back while I sat on his stomach.

"I'm waiting" he said licking his lips "Ride me" I lifted myself a little before grabbing him from behind and lining him to me. I slowly descended, hearing Edward hiss in pleasure. I threw my head back enjoying the feeling of being filled. After a few seconds of me being adjusting to him I started to move up and down slowly.

"Jacob" he panted. I look down at him. His face was so beautiful. I bent down and grabbed him and smashed our lips together. I felt his arm wrap around me, my legs automatically wrapped around him. I picked up the paced after feeling him starting to move his hips.

"God Edward, you feel so fucking good"

"Fuck babe your ass is so tight"

"Edward, faster please" I yelled as I put my head into the crook of his neck. I kept bouncing myself on him.

"Shit Jacob"

"I love you Edward"

"Love you to love" he brought our lips together once more, but this time it wasn't hard and fast, but slow and caring. I moaned into his mouth as I came between our stomach and some on Edwards face.

"Jacob!" Edward screamed as he came in me, I could feel his cold juices feeling me. I kept riding his orgasm until I felt him grow soft.

"Wow" I said letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"It was amazing" Edward said rubbing my back.

"I think we should get home" I said seeing that it was already turning dark.

"Alright love" he pulled out of me and carried me home. I snuggled myself into his chest like a baby.

"Love you" I whispered into his chest.

"As I do to love, more than you can imagine" he kissed my forehead before heading home.

Review and Comment and tell me what you think.

Hopefully you enjoyed it


	15. My New Life 3

God we have spent all morning decorating and setting up for my little pup's birthday party. I planned a simply barbeque with friends and family, but NO! Alice suggested (more like demanded) that I should hire a birthday planner. Was she nuts the kids didn't really care about the party. They mostly cared about the toys. Edward was no help he just crumpled into Alice's nagging. I did too after three days. I blamed myself.

"Alice, stops screaming" I barked. All day Alice has been yelling orders to everybody telling them what to do and where to put it. Oh and Alice ended up being the birthday planner after driving the birthday planners away.

Like always she ignored me and kept running everywhere ordering everyone around. After one in the afternoon I went to get myself ready. I drove home and saw that the kids were in the living room with Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Luke was wrestling with Emmet on the living room floor, while Gabe made fire shapes to Jasper. Jay made a wall of water around Jay to keep everyone else safe. Devin was munching on chips on the sofa facing and watching the television. He was cuddled into Edwards's side

"Jasper tell you wife that I'm going to kill her tomorrow" I glared at him. He turned away to look at me and laughed

"Alice being a hand full today?" I glared at him. Luke got away from Emmet and rushed towards me

"Mom, can we go to our party now?" Luke asked me pulling on my shirt.

"Almost buddy just got to take a shower and then will be on our way". I gave my pups hug before going up stairs to take a shower. Edward walked into the bathroom while I was taking of my shirt. He pulled it off and I gave him a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed enjoying his cold body next to mine.

"Long day love" he said rubbing circles into my back.

"Yup" I said before pulling away and heading for the shower and turning it on. When the water was hot enough I stepped in, Edward soon followed. He got the soap and made sure I had it all over my body, before using a loofah scrub thoroughly all over my body. Edward turned the water off and pulled me out the shower and wrapped me into a towel drying me completely. He pulled me into our room and changed me. He grabbed me some jean that were tight on me, but not too tight. He grabbed one foot at a time and put my sock and converse on me. Lastly he gave me a black t-shirt which I put on.

"Im spoiled aren't I" I said after he finished. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes you are…but I wouldn't have it any other way love" he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled like an idiot.

"Come on we need to go. Alice will get mad if we are late for the party" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the bed.

As we walked down stairs the kids were all dressed up. They all look all so cute. I heard Edward laughing beside me.

"Can we go now I want my presents?" Devin whined. I smiled and nodded. Emmet and Jasper left first. Then we left, we decided to run to Carlisle and Esme house. Well Edward and the pups ran, I was thrown onto Edward back. I cursed at him, but he just laughed.

"Finally I thought I was going to go and get you" Alice said walking down the steps. I glared at her, but she just smiled at me.

"Mom can we open our present now?" Luke asked beside me. I had learned that the pups including Edward were really protective of me over the years. Edward was usually standing or walking a step in front of me, while Jay and Gabe stayed on my side and Luke and Devin behind me. I thought it was just that they were little and wanted to be around me all the time, but after someone tried to talk to me on the street all the pups circled me and glared and growled at the man.

"No, not yet anyways" Alice said a little too harsh for me and I growled at her.

"We need to eat first then will open your presents alright" she said walking back into the house, us following her.

Once we got inside the pack was talking to amongst the Cullen's. After Sam let us un-banished me and my pack, we have gotten really close. I had called Sam and told him to bring the pups over. They were in the garage after I told Carlisle to move all the cars out so the pups can be there while we eat and so my pups won't find them.

Alice did really go all out for this party. She, Esme, Rosalie, Emily, Leah and I made all the food. There was spinach dip, barbeque ribs, hamburgers, Steak, Salmon, smash potatoes and gravy, garlic bread, corn bread, stuffed mushrooms and grilled chicken with pesto sauce, chicken salad, grilled bell peppers and squash. Emily and Leah made blueberry muffins, fudge and pudding for desert. The whole pack was drooling as we set the table. Once I yelled that the food was ready, they couldn't get up from their seats fast enough. The food tasted delicious and thank god I told the girls to make more of everything, because the pack stuffed them.

As I looked around the table I notice Aiden and Collin were not here.

"Sam?"I asked

"Yup" he said not taking his mouth from the rib. Emily smacked him upside the head. He whimpered and then looked at me.

"Were are Abel and Collin"

" They're coming…they..Uh….wanted some time alone" he said, blushing a little.

"Got It" I laughed.

As everyone finished we headed outside to the picnic table were Alice had put all the presents and the birthday cake beside it. I saw Luke punch Gabe in the arm, he nodded and looked at me.

"Mom" he said I didn't want to turn, but I couldn't resist. Then like a fly trapped on a spider wed I couldn't get away. Gabe gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Can we open our presents now" God I hated that he inherited this from Edward. My wolf whined in me and told me to give in.

"Yes"

The pups soon went to the table and started to separate them into their own separate pile.

"You spoiled them too much" Edward said beside me.

"Your one to talk you spoiled me" I smirked at him. He just laughed

List of presents the pups got:

Gabe-mp3 player, Laptop, Bookstore Gift Card, Paint-Ball Gun, Clothes, Cell Phone

Jay- mp3 player, Laptop, Bookstore Gift Card, Paint-Ball Gun, Clothes, Cell phone

Luke- mp3 player, baseball glove and ball, Paint-Ball Gun, Clothes, Cell Phone, Gift Card

Devin- mp3 player, Paint- ball Gun, Clothes, Cell Phone, Gift Card

As the kids ran open their gifts I send Edward and Emmet to get the puppies. The next thing I know the puppies jump onto mine. Luke saw them first and ran towards shepherd that we picked out for him. Hey wrestled on the ground. Gabe on the other hand ran behind Jay and hid himself from the Labrador that was trying to know him down. Jay laughed seeing his little brother hiding behind him. Devin on the other hand stood glaring at the pup and the pup did the same. They looked really cute. Before I could say anything Devin transformed into his wolf form. Devin was the second smallest of his brothers, Gabe being the last. He looked like an average size wolf, but compared to the pup he was a lot bigger. The shepherd soon bowed his head and whined. I could see Devin smirk even in his wolf form. The whole family was laughing and playing with the puppies.

I cleared my throat after five minutes of not thanking me for their presents.

"Love you Mom and Dad. Thank You" Luke came over and hugged me. Jay and Gabe came over and thanked me for their presents and gave me a kiss. Devin said thank you as well, but with difficulty gave me a hug, he never like being affectionate in public. Main reason was that Paul made fun of him about it.

"Awww. Devy loves his mommy" Paul laughed. Seth punches his shoulder and he stopped laughing, mostly.

"Shut Uncle Paul" Devin glared.

"Devy going to cry"

"I'm warning you Uncle Paul"

"Is puppy getting mad?"

Devin looked at me, I nodded. Paul closed his eyes the next thing we know Uncle Paul is being dropped into the river next to the forest. After a little more arguing between Paul and Devin, I separate them. The cake comes out and the pack can't wait for the pups to blow the candle so they can eat it. I'm pretty tired. I look at my pups they might be two years old, but physically and mentally they look twelve to thirteen year olds. It makes me sad to think they've grown up so fast. I could feel water start to collect around my eyes, the next thing I know I'm sobbing, like a mom sending their child to their first day of kindergarten. Edward wraps his arms around me and I put my face into his chest.

"Dad, is mom alright" I hear Luke say

"Yes, he is just really happy that's all"

"Are you sure…?" I hear Jay question. I quickly dry my eye with Edwards's shirt and turned around and smile at them. They instantly surround me and hug me. My little pups will always be my little pups to me. Even if they grow into Gigantic fierce wolfs.

Review and Comment

Thnks Hope you liked it


	16. My New Life 4

So I'm starting this story where the boys are going into their first year of high school.

Hope you like it and enjoy. Comment and Review

Gabe (POV)

My brothers and I stood in front Forks high school. My body was twitching from nerves and excitement. Out of all of us I didn't want to go to school. I already knew everything that they were going to teach us. Carlise has thought us everything that we needed to know. Father said it was so we can keep appearances. I hate it, I feel like everyone is watching me as we walk towards our classrooms.

"Gabe" I turn to look at my twin brother Jay that has brought me back from daydreaming.

"Yeah..?"

"I have to go to my classroom. Devin and Luke have already gone to theirs" I nodded. I don't really want to go to class. "Class starts in five minutes. We have History, Music and Gym together. Then there's lunch all four of us have together" he said I nodded sadly "Gabe you will do fine, don't let the nerves get the best of you. Got it" he smile

"Alright" I said. He looked around before giving me a quick peck onto my lips (Say what?Sorry had to do it. It's my story sorry

Well my first class was annoying as hell. First of it was math and out of all subjects, I hate math. Second, I girl named Amanda wouldn't shut up. She kept talking to me like I was her best friend or something. Thirdly, everyone was whispering things about me, calling me a freak, stuck up, and rich boy. I knew it was going to be this way.

As class ended I started to pack my things and was the first one out of the classroom. As I looked at my schedule I had science next. When I walked into class I realize that Amanda had this class with me as well. Shit. If I hear anything more about her ex boyfriend I'm going to…well you can figure it out. Science class wasn't as bad since our teacher gave us a test for most of the hour. My next class was History with Jay and it made me smile.

Just thinking his name me feel all warm and fussy inside.

_Two years ago_

"_Jay no fair!"_

"_Not my fault you have short legs"__Jay sent back as we ran thru the forest. Unlike Jayden who was at 13 years old 6'0 and well muscled, I was cursed to be 5'5. The shortest of all my brothers. I was also had muscle on my body but I could never get big like Jayden. I was more compact than anything._

"_Hey I'm going to tell mom" I yelled. Well I knew he would win a foot race but I was the fastest when we were in wolf form. Before I could finish the thought I took of my shirt gliding over my toned body, revealing light brown skin. I balled my shirt and threw it in front of me and turned. Before the shirt could fall on the ground I caught it between my mouth. It was my favorite shirt. It only took less than five seconds to catch up to Jay. He didn't have anything on except for his cut off jeans. I could see his leg muscles flex as he jumped over a tree log, his back glistening as sweat rolled of it. Concentrated Gabe. I said to myself as I speed up and flew pass him. Brushing my side against him._

"_Hey!" I heard Jay yelled at me. I smirk…well as much as a wolf can. I soon turn to look around and I couldn't see him. I kept running. We were expected home by 6. Last time I check it was 450. As I turned to look again I could hear Jay paws hitting the ground. Then I saw his wolf form pop out over a fallen tree. My breath caught in my throat. Jay's wolf form was something that was magical. Only word I can describe it. The way his body moved with such force, but also gracefull in his movements._

"_Here I come Gabe!" I heard him say. That brought me back to the present. Turning to look forward again I dodge a tree that I almost ran into. _

"_Try to catch me if you can"0_

"_My pleasure" Jay said in a low voice. It sends a chill down my spine. I sped up my movements. I thought I had put enough space between me and jay, so I turned around to look behind me only to find nothing. I guess I'm going to win. _

"_No you're not" I heard him say before I felt his body land on top of me. I yelped as his weight hit me dead on. MY legs crumpled under me and we rolled on the ground till I was stopped by a tree._

"_What the hell Jay!" I said as I lay on the ground not moving. My head was hurting and my leg hurt and my back weren't in great shape either. Moms going to kill me once grandpa heals me_

"_Hahahaha that was fun you should have seen your face it was hilarious" _

"_Asshole" I said, hurt that Jay was laughing like nothing happen. I stood up slowly, as jay kept laughing like a wild dog. I turned to look at him one more time. Glaring at him before turning away. I limped as I walked. I probably sprained my leg. Shit. I felt the pain shoot up my leg as I collapse on to the earth again. I whimpered as the pain didn't fade away, I could feel tears running down my wolf face._

"_Gabe" I heard him but I ignored him._

"_Gabe your alright" he was now right next to me. Nudging me on the side. I growled at him, he step back a bit._

"_I'm sorry Gabe I didn't mean to hurt you" He tried to get closer, but I snapped my snout at him in warning._

"_Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. His wolf ears fell flat on top of his head, and he whined. _

"_Gabe turn back, I can carry you on my …"_

"_You have done enough! Anyway If I stay in wolf form my leg will heal much faster than If was human form" I said. "Go home I'll be there in a bit; tell mom I stopped by my friend's house." _

"_Gabe I just can't leave you here, in the middle of…."_

"_Go home!" I snapped. He whined, but did what I told him._

"_I'll come back to look for you if you're not back in an hour" I rolled my eyes and he left. I sigh as I let my head fall in front of my paws. I guess I passed out after that because when I woke up again. It gets dark. I moved my leg a bit trying to see if I could move. It hurt a little but not as much as before. As I started to move I could hear someone or thing behind me. As a wind blew, I smelled the air. Jay. God cant he leave me alone. Is he trying to scare me to death now?_

"_Jay!" I barked. A few seconds later a golden brown wolf popped out of a tree. He kept looking down his ears flat against his head. God I felt like shit for yelling at him._

"_I'm sorry…I…just came to look for your mom was getting worried that you didn't call "he walked back to the tree and came back a few seconds later whit his shirts on and a basket. "I brought you…some food…thought….you might be hungry" Crap. I growl in annoyance I was the one that was hurt and bruised, not him. He jumped back a bit and pained looked crossed his face. "I guess I should go…I will tell mom that your fine. Sorry again". He started to walk off but I ran over to him and stopped in front of him. I turned back to myself._

"_Jay I'm sorry I was acting like a dick. I was just hurting and I yelled at you" I said wrapping my arms around him._

"_Its okay" he said. I knew he was still hurt and looking up at his face I wanted to take all the crap I said back. He moved around me and started to walk again, but before he could take another step I grabbed his arm. His face looked so hurt. He should never be sad. As he looked at me like I was going to snap at him again. I didn't know what possessed me to grab him by the head and smashed our lips together. I moved my mouth against his. After a few seconds he looked at me with a grin on his face. He leaned down again._

"_I love you" he said whispered against my ear. My eyes grew wide. _

"_What!" I asked shocked._

"_Never mind forget it" he said a sad look coming to face again._

"_Jay look at me" he didnt at first but he did after I asked him a second time._

"_Do you really mean that" I asked. Not even a half second past before he said _

"_Yes I really meant it" Oh my god. MY hunky brother that I've been in love since i was twelve is telling me that he loves._

"_Gabe, you okay" _

_I didn't say anything else I just pulled him close to me and devoured that mouth that had been teasing me all these years. I could feel him trying to pull away from me but I growled in annoyance and he started to kiss me back. To say is was a beautiful kiss would have been wrong; I was devouring him letting spit and tongue all over the place. It was more desperate than anything. As I plunged my tongue into his mouth I could feel him let a low growl in his chest. Goes that made me hard. His mouth was so delicious, tasted like mango. Mmmmm. God finally my mate had accepted me. I wanted to claim him as mine. I ran my tongue down his jaw and traced it. After I finished there I moved down to his neck, where I lick and sucked. His body shuddered against mine. Hahaha I guess the Alpha is not as strong as he seems. As I heard him gasped I let my mouth fill with venom and bit down hard. Jay let out a scream and whined into my neck. _

"_There perfect" I said as gave one last lick to his mark. Jay looked up at me with a smirk._

"_Gabe….possessive much" he grinned. I leaned in and whispered into his ear._

"_You are mine Jay, no one else's" his breath caught in his throat then let out a laugh._

"_Well good cause I think I imprinted on you"_

_We both laid on the ground, my head on top of his chest, snuggling as close as possible. Time past slow as we both stayed quiet enjoying the moment. After the sun disappeared he was the first to speak._

"_What are we going to tell father and mother" he asked. I never thought of that actually, then again never thought Jay will return my feelings._

"_Well the truth, they can't separate us. I imprinted on you and you me" I Snuggled closer trying to rid of the pain in my heart that started to form. Would dad and mom separate us? I closed my eyes, trying to forget that._

"_I would never leave you pup" he lifted my chin to look into his eyes. "I will always be by your side" he kissed me softly against my lifts. Unlike our first this was more calm and gentle._

Present:

That was two years ago, our life so far has been amazing. Jay is really sweet and caring. I feel like a spoiled boyfriend sometimes. As I walked into our history class Jay was talking to some guy. Well he was the guy was practically undressing him with his eyes.

Jay sensed my presence and he looked up at me with a smile. I gave him a glare and walk to the desk sitting next to his.

"Gabe" he said, but I ignored him. Yes I have a very possessive nature and jealousy.

"Whose that!" Mr. Eye Fucker pointed a finger at me. I was ready to snap at him, but Jay stepped in. Asshole running my fun.

"His name is Gabe, he is my…." He looked at me. "_You better say the right words next Jay or you're going to be in a world of hurt"…._brother". He looked at me as to say if he did right. I just turned to look forward not wanted to see him.

I felt a tap against my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge him. As class started I could smell the hormones the guy was radiating. Class was not boring was actually very visual in his lecture. Unlike most teachers he seemed like he did really enjoyed his job. I smiled to myself as I took notes and listen to him. I heard a whimper come from Jay; if I wasn't supernatural I would have missed it. I sigh a turned to look at him. I smiled at him; his sad was replace with of a little kid who was given candy. As class continued my phone

LOVE YOU! XOXOX –UR WOLF

I blushed as I read it. I looked to my side; there he was with a grin going from ear to ear. I giggled. My stupid wolf he was a dork. As class ended Jay was approach by what's his face. I started to get hot.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with during lunch" My nosed flared. My mind was going thru many different images of how to rip him apart.

"No thank you" Jay said. Good Dog.

"Why not you don't…"

"I actually have a boyfriend and he's very possessive. So I declined Kevin" he said fidgeting.

"Well who is he"

"Well I told you Gabe was my brother well he's actually my boyfriend" I grinned when Kevin's face gaped at him.

"That's...th...you…him...brothers..." I walked towards them.

"Yes, we are brothers. He is my boyfriend. You have a problem with it…deal with it" I grabbed Jay by the arm who at this point was fidgeting like crazy. It hurt to realize that he a problem with telling people about us. "Kevin" he turned to look at us "Come near him again your dead meat" Kevin paled a little. I smirked and went to our music class, dragging a 6'5 giant behind me.

Music class went by slowly. There were a lot of kids that didn't know anything and I got stuck with two. Great. Jay was stuck with a pixie girl. She seemed nice enough so I let that go.

After school we headed towards Jay car. It was a Volvo C70 red, Jay's favorite color. As we pilled in I saw Kevin glaring at me from across the parking lot. Smirked and stuck out my tongue.

"Babe leave him alone" I shrugged and we took off to our house.

"So Gabe how was your day" Luke said.

"Great. I hit a guy, scared one to death, and then I made another gape like a goldfish" I laugh

"What?"

"You know how Gabe gets possessive over me. I felt pretty bad for all of them" he grin.

"Yeah you might be small but you are a scary shit Gabe" Devin said. He would know, I torture him so many times.

I laugh as I looked forward to my adventures at school….

Well it was a long time coming hopefully. Sorry for not updating. Like this story all my others will soon start to be updated. As well but this will be my number one priority. I'm thinking 6 more chapters and done.

Like Review and Comment :)


End file.
